Let's make a deal
by hp-black
Summary: Ako jedna hlúpa dohoda zmenila životy dvom čarodejníkom.
1. Chapter 1

Hermiona potrebovala zmenu. Obrovskú, enormnú, neodvratnú zmenu. Bola skoro polnoc, sedela na schodoch pred Grimaudovým námestím číslo 12, ktoré už viac nebolo ukryté pred zrakmi všetkých ľudí, a premýšľala. Skoro cítila, ako jej z hlavy stúpa para, ako sa snažila prísť na odpoveď.

Bolo po vojne. Od poslednej bitky prešiel týždeň, ktorý strávili chytaním smrťožrútov, ktorým sa podarilo uniknúť, ale aj tí boli nakoniec lapení a tých pár, ktorých ešte nedostali, tiež čaká smrť za všetky činy, ktoré spáchali. Mala by sa radovať... RADOVALA SA! Ale stále cítila v sebe akúsi ťažobu.

Nebolo to také, ako očakávala. Nevedela presne, aké by to malo byť, ale myslela si... dúfala, že sa bude cítiť inak. Ale ona sa cítila rovnako. Po počiatočnom šoku, samozrejme, prišla úľava a oslobodenie, pretože sa už nemusela báť o svoj život, ale všetko ostatné bolo rovnaké. Vydesilo ju, že sa nič iné nezmenilo, že sa ona nezmenila.

Ale ona to potrebovala! Nemohla to vysvetliť, lebo ani ona sama nevedela, čo vlastne chce, ale musela niečo zmeniť. Musela urobiť hrubú čiaru, podľa ktorej by vedela, že toto je stará Hermiona spred vojny a toto nová Hermiona po vojne. Dve Hermiony, ktoré by boli diametrálne odlišné. Ale čo by to malo byť?

Mala by si prefarbiť vlasy a dať sa ostrihať? To by bola rozhodne obrovská zmena, ale ona mala rada svoje vlasy také, aké boli a okrem toho, nezmenilo by to nič v jej vnútri.

A možno jej iba preskočilo. Mesiace bojov, utekania a skrývania... nikoho by neprekvapilo, keby to z nej urobilo šialenú ženu.

000

Draco pomaly kráčal po uličke na Grimaudovom námestí a stále nemohol uveriť tomu, že je voľný. Áno, bola pravda, že zradil Temného pána a začal spolupracovať s Rádom, ale isté bolo aj to, že urobil pár chýb, ktoré ho mohli poslať na dosť dlhý čas do Azkabanu.

Lenže on bol voľný. Mohol pokojne kráčať po ulici, mohol dýchať čerstvý vzduch, mohol robiť čokoľvek, čo sa mu zažiadalo.

A to bol dôvod, prečo išiel znova na Grimaudovo námestie. Myslel si, že sa tam už nikdy nevráti, ale dozvedel sa, že sa za neho prihovoril Svätý Potter a aj napriek svojej nechuti, mu musel ísť poďakovať. Nebyť jeho, teraz by sedel vo väzení.

Trochu pridal do kroku, lebo to chcel mať za sebou čo najskôr, ale kúsok od domu sa zarazil. Niekto sedel na schodoch. Prizrel sa bližšie a v tej temnote prerušovanej pouličným svetlom z druhej strany cesty rozoznal jemné ženské črty a vlnité vlasy stiahnuté vo vrkoči.

„Grangerová," zatiahol, ale znelo to skôr nevýrazne než posmešne.

Hermiona zodvihla hlavu a zadívala sa na vysokú postavu odetú do čierneho habitu. Nebyť tých blond vlasov, úplne by splýval s temnotou za jeho chrbtom.

„Takže ťa predsa len pustili...," podotkla Hermiona a čakala, že ju jednoducho obíde, vyjde po schodoch a stratí sa v dome. Ale on sa oprel o zábradlie a skúmal ju pohľadom.

„Prečo sedíš o polnoci na schodoch pred domom?" zvedavo sa spýtal. Niežeby ho tak zaujímala, ale bolo to čudné, tak chcel poznať jej dôvody.

Hermiona si povzdychla a pokrčila plecami. „Premýšľam."

„Nad čím?"

„Myslíš si že...?" začala, ale potom sa zarazila. Vážne to chce rozoberať s ním? Keď bolo dosť pravdepodobné, že jej proste šiblo? Ale... on bol iný. Veci z jeho pohľadu musia vyzerať hrozne odlišne. Možno by jej vedel dať odpoveď. Alebo ju k nej aspoň naviesť.

„Nemáš niekedy pocit, že sa musíš zmeniť? Že sa potrebuješ zmeniť? Myslím ako po vojne."

„Myslím, že ja som sa už dosť zmenil, nie?" opýtal sa s mierne nadvihnutým obočím.

Áno. Mal pravdu. Z rozmaznaného a škodoradostného sopliaka sa zrazu stal mladý muž, ktorý zaprel svoju krv, opustil svojich rodičov a išiel proti nim, aby pomohol Rádu poraziť Temného pána. On svojou zmenou už prešiel. Lenže čo ona?

„Asi," zamumlala a ťažoba v jej vnútri sa zosilnila.

„Ty to chceš?" spýtal sa znenazdania Draco a Hermionou myklo.

„Čo či chcem?"

„Chceš sa zmeniť?"

Hermiona si povzdychla. „Zrejme. Ale je to skôr o potrebe než o chcení. Nemôžem takto ďalej pokračovať. Všetko na sebe mi pripomína Hermionu spred vojny. Tú Hermionu, ktorá sa väčšinu svojho života tak bála o svoj život a životy priateľov, až si myslela, že sa z toho zblázni. Musím sa zmeniť. Musím sa zmeniť, aby som mohla žiť."

Nechápala, prečo mu to rozpráva, prečo sa zveruje práve jemu. Možno ju premohol ten okamih. Všade bola tma, ona bola v miernej depresii a on vyzeral, že ho to zaujíma. Vedela, že to nie je pravda, ale páčilo sa jej predstierať, že tomu verí.

„Ja by som vedel o pár veciach, ktoré by si na sebe rozhodne mala zmeniť."

„Vážne?" skoro nadšene sa spýtala hlasom plným nádeje.

„Jasné. Napríklad tvoje vlasy."

Hermiona sa zamračila. „Moje vlasy sú v absolútnom poriadku, Malfoy a ja nemám v pláne niečo s nimi robiť."

„Mala by si."

On bol neuveriteľný. „Ja som nehovorila o vonkajšej zmene!"

„Ale mohlo by to pomôcť, nie?" s úškrnom povedal a Hermiona naštvane stisla pery. Ak sa jej mienil vysmievať, tak nech radšej odíde. Toto naozaj nepotrebovala.

Postavila sa. „Vieš čo? Prečo radšej nevypadneš?" Zišla dva schody a chcela vykročiť uličkou, aby sa dostala domov, ale on ju zastavil.

„Hej, počkaj!"

Zvrtla sa. „Čo?"

„Vážne by som ti vedel pomôcť."

„A ako?" trochu posmešne sa spýtala, ale nemohla klamať a tvrdiť, že ju to neozaujalo. „A prečo by si mi mal vôbec pomáhať?"

„Možno aj ja niečo potrebujem," zdráhavo zo seba vytisol a Hermiona nadvihla obočie a založila si ruky na hrudi.

„Ty potrebuješ niečo odo mňa?"

„Neviem. Možno by si mohla zariadiť, aby som dostal to, čo potrebujem."

Zamračila sa. „Fajn, mohol by si prestať hovoriť v hádankách? Dosť mi to lezie na nervy."

Draco sa uškrnul. „Ty chceš zmenu a ja rozhodne viem, čo na tebe ľudia nemajú radi a čo by si mala zmeniť. A to, čo chcem ja, je..." zarazil sa. Potom si však povzdychol a pokračoval. „Ty sa potrebuješ zmeniť, aby si mohla pokračovať vo svojom živote. Ale ja ani neviem, ako mám žiť. Neviem načo mám žiť. Všetko, čo som doteraz robil bolo, že som poslúchal otcove príkazy alebo príkazy Belly či Temného pána. Ja okrem toho nič iné nepoznám."

Hermiona bola ohromená. Nie iba tým, čo jej povedal, ale aj skutočnosťou, že to povedal JEJ. Chvíľu ho skúmala pohľadom.

„Tak čo chceš, aby som urobila?"

„Nechápeš?" udivene sa spýtal a ona sa proti svojej vôli nepatrne začervenala. Mala tušenie, ale nemohla uveriť, že by od nej chcel zrovna to.

„Dobre, pravdepodobne sa chystám povedať somarinu, ale skúsim to. Chceš odo mňa, aby som ti ukázala, prečo stojí za to žiť?" váhavo vyslovila, ale na jej obrovský šok Malfoy s vážnym výrazom na tvári prikývol.

„Robíš si zo mňa srandu?" vyhŕkla, lebo to naozaj nedokázala zastaviť.

Mlafoy sa zaškľabil. „Vyzerám tak?"

„Nie," zamumlala.

„Takže?" vyzval ju, ale ona na neho vyvalila oči.

„Čo?"

„Máme dohodu?" spýtal sa a natiahol k nej ruku.

Hermiona na neho dosť dlho iba nemo hľadela, ale napokon pokrčila plecami a dotkla sa jeho pokožky. Jej prvá myšlienka bola, že to predsa nemôže uškodiť. Jej druhá myšlienka bola, že sa jej musel vypariť mozog z hlavy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermiona sedela v dome svojich rodičov a zízala na zapnutý televízor. Bola sama, lebo jej rodičia sa ešte nevrátili z Talianska a v ruke stískala kus papiera, nad ktorým strávila tri dni.

Musela potratiť rozum, keď súhlasila s Malfoyovým návrhom. Ale čo sa stalo, stalo sa a ona mala teraz za úlohu urobiť zoznam desiatich bodov, ktoré mu majú ukázať, prečo stojí život za to. On mal urobiť niečo podobné pre ňu. Bola trochu vydesená z toho, čo by v tom jeho zozname mohlo byť.

A ešte k tomu Hermiona vo svojej nekonečnej hlúposti nepochopiteľne súhlasila, že ani jeden dohodu predčasne nezruší.

Ich limit boli tri dni. Tri dni mali na to, aby zostavili zmysluplný zoznam. Ona ho mala urobený už v prvý deň a ostatné dva dni ho iba menila, kým nakoniec nezostala pri tej pôvodnej verzii.

Sťažka si vzdychla a zadívala sa von oknom. Bola polovica januára a nebolo prekvapujúce, že vonku snežilo. Okrem toho, skvele sa to hodilo na prvú úlohu na jej zozname.

Vstala, obliekla si teplý červený kabát, zababušila sa do šálu a čiapky, vzala si rukavice a vyrazila z domu. S Malfoyom sa dohodli, že sa dnes stretnú v parku neďaleko jej domu, aby mohli začasť s ich pokusom.

„Takže si naozaj prišla," poznamenal Malfoy, keď k nemu Hermiona pristúpila a zatvárila sa nervózne.

„Predsa sme sa dohodli..."

„Dohodli, ale aj tak som prekvapený."

Hermiona sa nielenže tvárila nervózne, ale sa tak aj cítila. Nebola si istá, čo teraz urobiť.

„Hm... máš ten zoznam?" spýtala sa.

Malfoy prikývol, zalovil vo vrecku šedého kabáta a vytiahol poskladaný papier. „Vieš, čo, Grangerová? Myslím, že by sme si tie zoznamy nemali ukazovať. Bude zaujímavejšie, ak nebudeme vedieť, čo nás čaká."

Hermiona sa zamračila. „Pre teba to možno bude zaujímavé, ale ty sa nemusíš báť, že na mojom zozname je niečo zákerné alebo nebezpečné. Ja to povedať nemôžem."

Malfoy sa uchechtol. „Neboj sa. Nie je tam nič, čo by ťa mohlo vážne zraniť."

„Čo myslíš tým VÁŽNE zraniť?" vykríkla a zízala na neho rozšírenými očami.

„Upokoj sa. So mnou si v dokonalom bezpečí," chlácholil ju trochu ironickým hlasom a ona si odfŕkla. Možno bol jedným z najnadanejších čarodejníkov a možno bol niekto, koho by rozhodne chcela mať pri sebe, keby ju napadla banda smrťožrútov, ale to znezamenalo, že mu bezvýhradne dôverovala.

Draco Malfoy bol nebezpečný vo viacerých ohľadoch.

„Dobre, ale vyhradzujem si právo odmietnuť úlohu, ak to bude nebezpečné," rázne povedala, ale on záporne pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie."

„Prečo?"

„Ja také právo nemám, takže ho nebudeš mať ani ty. A ani nezačínaj s tým, že ho môžem mať aj ja," dodal, keď videl, ako začala otvárať ústa. „Ak to chceme naozaj urobiť, musíme to urobiť poriadne, Grangerová. Bez výnimiek."

Naozaj to chcela urobiť. A to nehovorila o tom, že to zúfalo potrebovala. Dokelu. Možno mal pravdu. Ak bude vyberavá a nebude robiť veci, ktoré by sa jej nepáčili, potom načo by to bolo? Tak by sa nezmenila.

„Okej. Ale sľúb mi, že tam nie je nič, čím by som niekomu ublížila," dožadovala sa, ale výraz, ktorý sa zjavil na jeho tvári, ju trochu uvrhol do hanby. Dávno vedela, že taký už nie je. Ale nejako si nemohla pomôcť a musela to povedať.

„Tak... ako navrhuješ, aby sme to urobili?" opýtal sa po chvíli Malfoy a sledoval Hermionu, ako sa vybrala na zasnežený trávnik.

„Poď sem!" zavolala na neho a ona sa zamračil.

„Načo?" zakričal, keď k nej pomaly kráčal.

Zazubila sa. „Aby si mohol splniť svoju prvú úlohu."

„A to je?"

„Postaviť snehuliaka!" nadšene povedala a sledovala, ako sa jeho tvár pretiahla.

„A môžeš mi povedať, ako mi má stavanie snehuliaka ukázať hodnotu života?" trochu povýšenecky sa spýtal a Hermiona sa usmiala.

„Stavať snehuliaka je zábava."

„To sa ešte uvidí," zamumlal a postavil sa vedľa nej.

000

„Nebudem to robiť za teba, Malfoy!" podráždene vyhŕkla Hermiona, ktorá sa snažila pohnúť obrovskou snehovou guľou.

„Keby si ma nechala použiť prútik, nemusela by si sa s tým naťahovať," namyslene odpovedal Malfoy a predsa len sa zohol a pomohol jej tlačiť.

„Povedala som ti, že prútiky sa používať nebudú. A okrem toho, nie som to ja, kto by to mal robiť, ale ty!"

„Mohla by si mi ešte povedať, kde je tá zábava, ktorú si sľubovala?"

„Keby si nebol taký kretén, Malfoy, a nesťažoval sa stále, tak by si sa zabával!" vyštekla na neho, vystrela sa a založila si ruky v bok. „Chcela som ti pomôcť, lebo si ani nevedel, ako by si mal začať toho snehuliaka stavať, ale ty si ma nechal urobiť samú celý spodok a jediné, čo si robil, bolo, že si frfľal."

Draco ju chvíľu pozoroval, ako tam stojí s rukami v bok, je celá od snehu a začervenaná od námahy. Premýšľal nad tým, že by ju poslal do čerta, ale keď už sa na to dal, nemienil sa vzdať tak rýchlo. Jeden poondený snehuliak ho predsa nemôže zastaviť.

Rezignovane si povzdychol a pristúpil k nej.

„Tak fajn. Čo mám teda robiť?"

„Posledných desať minút si ma pozoroval a ešte stále nevieš, čo máš robiť?" skepticky sa spýtala a on sa zaškľabil.

Začal tvarovať v rukách malú snehovú guľu, ktorú potom váľaním v snehu zväčšoval. Hermiona mu pomohla, keď už bola tá guľa veľká, spolu ju zodvihli a položili na tú, ktorú spravila Hemiona.

„Už ti chýba iba hlava a potom ho ozdobíš," s úsmevom inštruovala Hermiona a sledovala, ako sa pasuje s ďalšou snehovou guľou.

„A nepovieš mi čím?" opýtal sa jej a ona si uvedomila, že má pravdu. Nemali nič, čím by ho mohli ozdobiť.

Poobzerala sa okolo seba a dostala nápad. Vzala zo štrkovej cestičky pár kamienkov, svoju čiapku a požiadala Malfoya, aby ju kryl. Potom vytiahla prútik, premenila kamienky na gombíky a svoju čiapku na hrniec.

„Tak, už máš niečo, čím ho môžeš dotvoriť. Z gombíkov urobíš oči, ústa a nos a na hlavu mu dáš hrniec."

„Načo mu bude na hlave hrniec?" nechápavo sa spýtal a vzal od nej gombíky.

„Aby mu nebola zima."

„Nerád ťa oberám o ilúzie, Grangerová, ale je to snehuliak. Okrem toho, že to nie je živá bytosť, takže nemôže cítiť chlad, je urobený zo snehu, ktorého základnou zložkou je... prekvapenie – chlad!"

Hermiona nad ním prevrátila oči. „Tak sa to hovorí deťom."

„Skvelé. Ale uvedomuješ si, že ja nie som dieťa, však?"

„Nie, Malfoy, neuvedomujem," ironicky odpovedala a pokrútila hlavou. „Musíš mať vždy posledné slovo?"

„Pokiaľ viem, ešte sme neskončili rozhovor, takže som ešte nemal možnosť mať posledné slovo."

„To je iba detail, veľmi dobre vieš, ako to myslím," povedala a zadívala sa na skoro dokončeného snehuliaka. „Hm... ešte mu niečo chýba."

„Čo?" Neopýtal sa to zvedavo, ale Hermiona ocenila, že to vôbec urobil.

Pristúpila k obrovskému bielemu monštru, dala si dolu šál a obtočila ho okolo jeho „krku". „Teraz je to perfektné. No, nie úplne, lebo nemáme metlu, ale takto to stačí."

S očakávaním sa otočila na Malfoya, ale on sa na ňu díval so zdvihnutým obočím a na tvári mal niečo medzi znudeným a trochu podráždeným výrazom.

„Stále nechápem, čo na tom má byť zábavné," zamumlal.

„Vieš, aký si otravný?" vyhŕkla tento raz už naštvane, prešla pár krokov ďalej s úmyslom vykašľať sa na neho, ale potom si to rozmyslela.

Zvrtla sa, zodvihla zo zeme sneh, urobila z neho guľu a rýchlo ju do neho hodila, kým ešte stál otočený chrbtom k nej a nepozeral sa. Trafila ho rovno do hlavy! Keby sa o to snažila, určite by to nedopadlo tak dobre.

Malfoy, ktorý sa okamžite chytil za hlavu, sa otočil a zízal na ňu rozšírenými očami.

„Ty si do mňa trafila guľu?" spýtal sa neveriacky a Hermiona povýšenecky nadvihla jedno obočie.

„Iba som ti vrátila to, ako nemožne si sa správal."

„Ó, Grangerová, nemáš ani tušenia, čo si na seba zoslala," precedil pomedzi zuby, ale ju nevystrašil.

„Vážne? No už sa bojím," posmešne odpovedala, ale potom s hrôzou v očiach pozerala, ako sa zohol, aby si mohol zo snehu vyrobiť strelivo a začal po nej hádzať snehové gule.

000

Hermiona sa ukrývala za mohutným kmeňom stromu, rýchlo dychčala a snažila sa upokojiť. Malfoy bol v triafaní sa snehovými guľami do terča prekliato dobrý. Len škoda, že tým terčom bola ona.

„Dobre, Malfoy, vzdávam sa!" vykríkla a čakala na jeho odpoveď. Tá však neprichádzala.

Pomaly vykukla spoza stromu, aby preskúmala okolie a bola pripravená okamžite utekať, keby nebral jej kapituláciu na vedomie.

„Na to je už neskoro, Grangerová," ozval sa za ňou Malfoyov hlas a ona sa okamžite otočila. „Ak si si myslela, že z toho vyviazneš tak ľahko, tak si sa mýlila," povedal, vrhol sa na ňu a zvalil ju na zem.

Hermiona zapišťala, ale to nebolo ni

proti tomu, čo robila, keď na ňu začal hádzať všetok sneh, ktorý mu prišiel pod ruku.

„Prestaň! Malfoy!" jačala, kým sa mu jej konečne neuľútostilo a prestal ju obhadzovať haldami snehu.

„Vyzeráš hrozne," informoval ju, kým sedela na zemi a vyzerala ako zmoknuté kura.

„Vďaka za kompliment," ironicky odpovedala a rukou si zašla do vlhkých vlasov. „Nerada ruším túto chvíľu, ale musím sa vrátiť domov a uložiť sa do vane s horúcou vodou, aby som z toho tvojho útoku nedostatla zápal pľúc."

Vstala a začala sa oprašovať od snehu, keď zrazu zacítila niečo na svojom krku. Keď sa vystrela, uvedomila si, že jej Malfoy obtáča okolo krku svoj šál.

Spýtavo sa na neho zadívala.

„Aby si náhodou z tej trochy snehu neumrela, Grangerová," vysvetlil, zvrtol sa a začal kráčať preč.

„Vieš, na to, že si guľovačku v živote nezažil, si v nej prekliato dobrý," zavolala za ním, on sa otočil, uškrnul sa a potom pokračoval v ceste.

Hermiona si povzdychla, trochu sa striasla zimou a vybrala sa smerom k svojmu domu.

„Mimochodom," začula za sebou zrazu, prekvapene sa zvrtla a zistila, že znova stojí iba pol metra od nej, „mala by si vedieť, že si dnes splnila prvú úlohu na mojom zozname."

„Čo to je?" zvedavo sa spýtala a pozorne sa na neho pozerala.

„Urobiť niečo zákerné."

„Čože? Ja som neurobila nič zákerné!"

Uškrnul sa. „A ako by si podľa teba nazvala to, že si mi trafila snehovú guľu do hlavy, kým som bol otočený chrbtom a nemohol sa brániť?"

„No...," začala Hermiona, ale potom sa zarazila. Mal pradu! Vážne to bolo od nej zákerné.

Na Malfoyovej tvári sa objavil ďalší úškrn. „Maj sa, Grangerová," pozdravil ju, otočil sa a kráčal preč, zatiaľ čo ona ho zarazene pozorovala.


	3. Chapter 3

O dva dni po tom, čo Hermiona zažila katastrofálne stavanie snehuliaka s Malfoyom, ktoré skončilo tak, že sa vrátila domov celá mokrá a premrznutá, sa zjavil dotyčný blondiak na prahu jej dverí.

Asi nikdy vo svojom živote nebola prekvapenejšia než vtedy. Zízala mu do tváre na ten jeho hrôzuvzbudzujúci úškrn a v ústach mala zrazu sucho.

„Malfoy," zarazene sa jej podarilo dostať zo seba.

„Si pripravená, Grangerová?" spýtal sa.

„Pripravená na čo?"

„Splniť ďalšiu úlohu na mojom zozname."

Hermiona sa odtiahla od dverí, aby mohol vojsť dnu a aby jej nefúkal studený vietor do domu. „A čo by to malo byť?"

„Najprv sa choď obliecť do niečoho pekného a zvodného," prikázal jej a ona na neho vyvalila oči.

„Zvodného?" vydesene vyhŕkla. „Čo je to za úlohu?" Už sa začínala vážne obávať. Nikdy nemala pristúpiť na takúto dohodu. Čo si vôbec myslela?

„Obleč sa a potom ti poviem," trval na svojom Malfoy, prešiel do jej obývačky a sadol si na gauč.

Hermiona ho chvíľu bezradne pozorovala, potom sa však otočila a vybehla na poschodie, aby sa obliekla.

000

„Nevyzerá to najhoršie," povedal Malfoy, keď konečne zišla dolu v tmavomodrých krátkych obtiahnutých šatách a čiernom flitrovanom svetríku.

„Je to príliš slávnostné? Keďže si mi nepovedal, kam ideme, tak som nemohla vedieť, či sa to hodí alebo nie. Ale môžem sa ísť aj prezliecť," navrhla, ale on pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, je to dobré."

„Takže, kam ideme a čo je moja úloha?" napäto sa spýtala. Dúfala, že neznela príliš žalostne, ale kto by na jej mieste nemal obavy?

„Tá úloha je úplne jednoduchá. Ide o to, aby si sa do rána zabávala v bare alebo nejakých podnikoch. Na mojom zozname je to asi to najjednoduchšie."

„Celú noc?" útrpne sa spýtala Hermiona a zamračila sa. „Zajtra idem do práce, Malfoy."

„Ja viem, to je práve pointa," odpovedal jej, vstal a začal kráčať ku vchodovým dverám. „Nijaký normálny človek sa nenechá obmedzovať pracovným režimom. Ale všetci veľmi dobre vieme, že ty, ako najnudnejšia a najzodpovednejšia osoba na svete, by si nikdy nestrávila noc v strede týždňa inde, než sladko spiaca vo svojej vlastnej postali."

„Je na tom snáď niečo zlé?" trochu urazene sa spýtala. Nie je treba poukazovať na to s takým opovrhnutím v hlase. A okrem toho, Hermiona to pokladala za kladnú stránku svojej osobnosti. Neflákala sa, ale pilne a poctivo pracovala. To predsa nemôže byť zlé!

Ale bolo to nudné. Mal pravdu. Jej celý život je nudný. A je trochu frustrujúce, že si to neuvedomila skôr. A úbohé.

„Samozrejme, že je na tom niečo zlé. Potrebuješ vypustiť paru, Grangerová. Vôbec sa nečudujem, že nemáš chlapa... od tej večnej práce si neustále napätá ako pružina."

„A ty máš niekoho?" spýtala sa ho Hermiona so zadosťučinením v hlase, lebo vedela, že nemá.

„To je niečo iné," zamumlal a ona sa uškrnula.

Pokrútila hlavou, vzala si kabát, otvorila dvere a keď vyšli von, zamkla za nimi. „Vôbec to nie je iné."

Už bolo skoro desať hodín, vonku bola tma ako v rohu a z oblohy znova padal sneh. Hermiona preklínala tie vysoké opätky, ale iné topánky by sa k tým šatám naozaj nehodili. Keď uvidela, ako sa leskne chodník pred jej domom, okamžite chňapla po Malfovom predlaktí.

On sa k nej otočil a s otázkou v očiach nadvihol obočie.

„Ty si chcel, aby som si tie šaty nechala a s týmito opätkami by som neprešla bez zlomeniny ani pol metra," vysvetlila, Malfoy prevrátil očami a jednu ruku obtočil okolo jej pása.

000

„Vieš čo?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď prechádzali po rušnej ulici v centre mesta. „Chcem ísť do karaoke baru."

„Prečo?" udivene sa jej spýtal Malfoy a pevnejšie si ju pritiahol k sebe, keď sa už asi tisícikrát šmykla a zavrávolala.

„Lebo to je zase tvoja úloha na mojom zozname. Budeš spievať v karaoke bare!" poznámila mu s obrovským úškrnom na tvári a v tej chvíli ju ten prekliaty, zasraný Malfoy pustil, ona sa šmykla, nohy jej vyleteli do vzduchu a zadkom pristála na tvrdej zemi.

„Čože?" vyhŕkol blondiak a zízal na Hermionu rozpleštenú na zemi.

„Zbláznil si sa, ty idiot?" vykríkla po počiatočnom šoku. „Prestaň na mňa tupo zízať a pomôž mi vstať!"

Draco sa k nej zohol, pomohol jej na nohy, ale jeho výraz naznačoval, že je stále rovnako vyvedený z miery.

„Au, môj zadok!" sťažovala sa Hermiona, šúchala si boľavú časť tela a začula, ako sa skupinka ľudí, ktorá práve prechádzala okolo, potichu chichotala. Veľmi dobre vedela, že na nej.

„To nemôžeš myslieť vážne," omámene zo seba vysúkal Draco, kým ona zisťovala, aké škody spôsobil pád jej šatám.

„Čo nemôžem myslieť vážne?" neprítomne sa spýtala.

„Ja nebudem spievať v karaoke bare!"

Úškrn, ktorý mala Hermiona na tvári pred pádom sa navrátil, ale teraz v ňom bol okrem šibalstva aj dosť veľký podieľ zlomyseľnosti.

„Ale budeš. Musíš," sladko odvetila a užívala si zdesenie, ktoré sa mu zračilo v tvári.

„Za toto mi zaplatíš, Grangerová," vytisol cez stisnuté zuby Draco.

„Ale nehovor," povedala Hermiona s miernym úsmevom, ale to oduševnenie sa už kamsi nadobro stratilo. Snažila sa vyzerať ľahostajne, ale nebola si istá, či to zabralo, pretože Hermiona to vedela. Vedela, že mu za to zaplatí.

000

„Akú pesničku si sa rozhodol spievať?" snažila sa navodiť nejakú konverzáciu, ale on iba naduto sedel naproti nej, v ruke zvieral pohár s nejakým alkoholom a tupo civel pred seba.

„Nebavím sa s tebou!" prudko vyhŕkol a ona pretočila očami.

„Chováš sa ako decko," utrúsila, prehodila si nohu cez nohu a keď nereagoval, povzdychla si. „To, že z toho ani jeden z nás nevycúva, bol tvoj nápad," pripomenula mu.

Draco sa zatváril mierne znechutene a zvraštil nos. „Nepovedal som, že to neurobím."

„Tak prečo sa teda takto správaš?" opýtala sa.

„O tom, ako sa môžem alebo nemôžem správať pri plnení úlohy, nebola v dohode vôbec reč," odmerane odvrkol.

Dobre, tak tá jej úloha zahŕňala trochu spoločenského znemožnenia, ale bolo to pre zábavu. Jej cieľ bolo zmyť z neho ten jeho naškrobený výraz, ktorý nosí na tvári ako masku.

„Môžeš prestať byť nafučaný?" nevrlo povedala, ale on ju zase ignoroval. „Si fakt nemožný. Stavím sa, že ty máš pre mňa pripravené omnoho horšie veci, takže sa netvár, že ti bohvieako ubližujem. Je to iba jedna pieseň. Ak chceš, môžem to zaspievať s tebou."

Jedinou odpoveďou, ktorú dostala, bolo to, že na ňu nepríjemne zazrel a ona bola už radšej ticho.

000

Do kelu! Draco Malfoy vedel spievať. Nemohla tomu uveriť. Skoro spadla zo stoličky, keď počula, ako z jeho úst vychádzajú naozaj príjemné zvuky v rytme nejakej pesničky od Beatles.

Ďalší šok pre ňu bol, že poznal Beatles. Zamračila sa. Dúfala, že sa aspoň trochu znemožní, ale ľudia začali tlieskať do taktu pesničky a na konci sa barom ozval ohlušujúci potlesk.

Keď sa vrátil naspäť na miesto naproti nej a sadol si, ešte stále sa mračila a ruky mala bojovne prekrížené na hrudi.

„Ako to, že vieš spievať?" spýtala sa skoro naštvane a Draco sa k nej otočil s trochu znudeným výrazom na tvári, ktorý až otravne hraničil s povýšeneckosťou.

„Nevieš o mne veľa vecí, Grangerová."

V tom mal pravdu. Až tak veľa toho o ňom nevedela.

„Fakt ma štve, že moje úlohy sú také ľahké, kým po tých tvojich budem ja s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou potrebovať psychiatra."

Uškrnul sa. „Ako to môžeš vedieť? Zatiaľ si splnila iba dve úlohy, ktoré boli úplne jednoduché a neškodné."

„Ale všetky také nebudú," konštatovala a Malfoy sa potichu zasmial.

„Tak predsa ma len trochu poznáš."


	4. Chapter 4

Prešlo vyše týždňa a Malfoy o sebe vôbec nedal vedieť. Hermiona bola zvedavá, či bol ešte stále odutý kvôli tomu karaoke sólu, ktoré ho „prinútila" zaspievať. Asi bol. Ale na druhej strane, nemal by sa v tom prípade vrútiť do jej domu hneď na druhý deň a vykonať krvavú odplatu? Možno ju necháva iba čakať a škvariť sa vo vlastnej šťave.

Musela priznať, že z toho bola trochu nervózna.

Bol piatok, skoro sedem hodín večer, ona ležala na pohovke s knihou v ruke a snažila sa ju čítať, ale jej myšlienky stála odvievalo niekam inam. Dumala nad tým, ako zariadi, aby mohol Malfoy splniť niektoré body na jej zozname. Keď ho robila, nejako nezvážila, že niektoré veci z toho zoznamu sa nedajú robiť v zime a to bolo poriadne na prd.

Asi nad tým premýšľala iba preto, lebo sa nudila. Bolo to neuveriteľné, ale Malfoy jej do života akosi vnášal potrebné rozptýlenie. A keďže ho nevidela už presne deväť dní, bola taká znudená, že nevedela, čo so sebou.

Lenže ona to nemienila nechať tak. Rýchlo vstala z pohovky, zo skrinky pod televízorom vytiahla tmavozelenú krabicu a išla sa obliecť. Je na čase, aby Draco Malfoy splnil ďalšiu úlohu.

000

Krátko po zaklopaní na hnedé dubové dvere, začula Hermiona zvnútra mrmlanie a sekundu na to ich Malfoy prutko otvoril.

„Čo tu robíš?" vyhŕkol, lenčo si ju premeral rýchlym pohľadom a Hermione sa v tej chvíli na tvári objavila grimasa

„Zdá sa, že si rád, že ma vidíš," sarkasticky podotkla na margo jeho mierne znechuteného hlasu.

„Teba stretnúť je vždy potešenie, Grangerová," povedal falošne sladko a ona sa neveselo uškrnula.

„Tak pustíš ma dnu či nie?"

Malfoy odstúpil od dverí a ona mohla prejsť do jeho domu. Býval v okrajovej a pokojnej časti Londýna a Hermiona nemohla byť prekvapenejšia, lebo to bola časť, ktorú obývali prevažne rodiny s deťmi.

„Prečo si tu?" znova sa jej opýtal, keď vošla.

Hermiona si dala dolu kabát, podala mu ho a keď uvidela jeho otrávený výraz, keď si z neho urobila vešiak, žiarivo sa usmiala.

„Prišla som, aby si splnil ďalšiu úlohu na mojom zozname."

„Čo je...?"

„SCRABBLE!" nadšene vykríkla a podržala mu pred nosom krabicu, ktorú si vzala so sebou.

„Čo je Scrabble?"

„Jedna fantastická spoločenská hra."

Malfoy skepticky nadvihol obočie. „Medzi úlohy, ktoré mám urobiť, patrí aj zahrať si spoločenskú hru?" neveriacky sa spýtal a ona sa skoro pri tóne jeho hlasu začervenala. Vyzeralo to trochu... nudne, knihomoľsky, šprtácky a nezáživne, ale nebolo!

„Bude to sranda, uvidíš!" presvedčivo sa nadchla a on si posmešne odfŕkol.

000

Nebola to sranda. Vôbec.

Jedna z vecí, v ktorých bola Hermiona naozaj dobrá, bolo Scrabble. Mala neuveriteľne širokú slovnú zásobu a dokázala to využiť. Jej okolie už dávno prestalo baviť hrávať s ňou, pretože stále vyhrávala. Ale zdalo sa, že tento raz to bude inak.

Dostávala dobré písmenká a dokázala z nich poskladať dobré slová, lenže Malfoy poskladal lepšie. Bodov mala celkom solídne, lenže on mal viac.

„Takže, to bude... 274 bodov," oznámil jej Malfoy, keď to rýchlo spočítal a Hermionou skoro trhlo.

Zadívala sa najprv na hraciu podložku, potom na neho a podozrievavo prižmúrila oči. Predsa nie je možné, aby mal niekto, kto to hral prvý raz v živote, toľko bodov!

„Ak mi neveríš, tak si to spočítaj sama," vyzval ju, keď sa naďalej mračila a tie body mu nezapísala. „Pozri, POŤAŽKAL má spolu 22 bodov. Ale pokrylo obe políčka „trikrát hodnota slova", takže 22x9 je 198. Plus ešte tvoje ZABŔDA, ktoré som doplnil o Ť, je 224 a k tomu ešte bonus 50 bodov za využitie všetkých písmenok, ktoré som mal. A to je 274."

Hermiona to rýchlo v hlave prepočítavala a keď zistila, že má pravdu, stisla pery a na papierik naškriabala jeho posraných 274 bodov.

Začula, ako sa Malfoy potichu zachichotal, ostro sa na neho pozrela a našla ho, ako sa na ňu uškŕňa.

„Ty asi nerada prehrávaš, však?" pobavene sa spýtal.

„Ja neprehrávam!" vyštekla na neho. Prinajmenšom nie oficiálne. Kým nie sú spočítané všetky body a kým to nie je čierne na bielom, tak neprehrávala. Aspoň to sa snažila navrávať si.

„Keď myslíš," povedal Malfoy s potláčaným smiechom. Znovu bol na rade a znovu sa mu podarilo vyššie skóre než jej. Hermiona skoro prederavila papier, ako veľmi tlačila ceruzkou, keď písala jeho 153 bodov.

„Mala si pravdu, hrať Scrabble je fakt sranda," oduševnene jej oznámil, kým Hermiona po ňom hádzala vražednými pohľadmi. Radšej by mal byť ticho, aby jej ceruzka neskončila v jeho oku.

000

Prehrala. Spočítala body a bol to žalostne a ponižujúco veľký rozdiel. 683 pre Malfoya a 425 pre ňu. Dokonca si ani netrúfala vyžiadať si odvetu, lebo tušila, že by to skončilo rovnako, ak nie horšie.

„Vyhral som, nie?" vypytoval sa Malfyo a nakúkal jej cez plece, keď spočítala body.

„Áno," ľahostajne odpovedala Hermiona a podala mu papierik. Ale asi to nevyzeralo až tak ľahostajne, ako by sa jej páčilo, lebo videla, ako sa Malfoy snaží skrývať úškrn.

Nafúkanec! Raz vyhrá a už si myslí, že aký je úžasný!

„Takže," začala, vstala a ponaťahovala sa, „svoju úlohu si splnil a to znamená, že je čas na odchod."

„Hou, hou, hou, nie tak rýchlo Grangerka. Ja som splnil tvoju úlohu a ty musíš splniť tú moju," povedal jej a vyznelo to skoro škodoradostne. Žeby už nadišiel čas tej sľúbenej odplaty? Teraz vážne nebola v nálade.

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nemôžeme to urobiť zajtra? Som hladná a uťahaná z práce," snažila sa z toho vyvliecť. Ale na jej obranu treba povedať, že bola naozaj hladná a uťahaná.

„Žiadne výhovorky!" vyroval ju a ona sa zamračila.

„To nie sú výhovorky! Naozaj som hladná a unavená."

Malfoy pokrčil plecami. „Tak sa pôjdeme najprv niekam najesť."

Fakt si myslela, že mu prejde cez rozum?

000

Hermiona položila vidličku a dala si ruku pred ústa, aby tak zakryla zívanie. Bola taká unavená, že skoro ani nevnímala, čo mala vlastne na tanieri.

„Zdá sa, že si mi neklamala," zamračene zašomral Malfoy a napil sa z vína.

„Prečo by som mala asi tak klamať? Tak či tak ma to neminie."

„V tom máš pravdu," súhlasil s ňou. „Musím ti povedať, Grangerová, že som trochu prekvapený, že nežiješ s Weasleym v tom ich zapadákove. Konečne si si uvedomila, že tá Lasica pre teba nie je dosť dobrá?" spýtal sa s pobavením v hlase a nadvihnutým obočím.

„Ocenila by som, keby si neurážal mojich priateľov," vyštekla na neho.

Uškrnul sa. „Ešte som poriadne ani nezačal."

Hermiona po ňom hodila pobúreným pohľadom, pokrútila nad ním hlavou a vzdychla si.

„Ešte počas vojny som pochopila, že my dvaja nemôžeme byť spolu. Nikdy by to nefungovalo," povedala trochu trpko.

„Tým chceš povedať, že ste to spolu skúsili?" spýtal sa skoro udivene. Nechápala, prečo ho to prekvapuje. Na Rokforte vedel skoro každý, že je do Rona zamilovaná. Ale on sa možno o podobné klebety nezaujímal. Kto vie...

„Áno, ale nevyšlo to. Neviem, či to bolo kvôli vojne alebo nie, ale aj keby v tom zohrala veľkú úlohu vojna a naša pozícia v nej, nemám chuť skúšať to znova."

„Prečo nie?" zvedavo sa spýtal.

„Lebo," odsekla, neochotná sa o tom ďalej baviť.

Na chvíľu medzi nimi zavládlo ticho.

„A teraz čo?" opýtal sa zrazu Malfoy a Hermiona sa na neho zmätene zadívala.

„Čo myslíš?"

„Hľadáš si teraz niekoho iného?"

Skoro sa rozosmiala... alebo si znechutene odfŕkla. Ale miesto toho na neho sa na neho iba šokovane dívala.

„Prečo sa to pýtaš?"

Pokrčil plecami. „Len tak."

Záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Celá vojna bola, ako keby mi niekto držal hlavu pod vodou a ja som iba lapala po dychu. A teraz, keď som sa konečne mohla normálne nadýchnuť, sa musím najprv zorientovať a užiť si to."

„Takže nikoho nehľadáš," potvrdil si to.

„Nie. Prečo? Máš pre mňa niekoho?" spýtala sa zo žartu, ale jeho tvár zostala smrteľne vážna a prikývol.

Hermiona na neho vyvalila oči. „Čože? Koho?"

„Myslím, že Goyle je sám a naozaj by sa mu hodila ženská spoločnosť," povedal a keď uvidel jej znechutený výraz, uškrnul sa.

„Ó, vážne neuveriteľne vtipné, Malfoy," urazene vyhŕkla, načiahla sa po pohári s minerálkou a odpila si. „Ale ty mi povedz, prečo ešte nemáš nasťahovanú v dome Parkinsonovú. V škole ste boli skoro ako siamské dvojčatá."

„O tom nič nevieš, Grangerová," nečakane ostro na ňu vyštekol a ona sa zachmúrila.

„Nepovedala som, že viem..."

„Už si dojedla?" opýtal sa jej, čo bol jasný znak toho, že o Pansy Parkinsonovej sa nemieni baviť. Ktovie čo sa medzi nimi stalo...

Prikývla. „Áno."

Obaja vstali od stola, Malfoy zaplatil účet a kým sa navliekal do kabáta, ona sa oprela o zárubňu dverí a zazívala. Pretrela si unavené oči a kým sa znova rozpozerala, on jej už otváral dvere, aby mohla vyjsť von.

„Vieš čo, Grangerová?" povedal po pár minútach chôdze. „Choď domov."

„Čože?" ohromene sa opýtala.

„Je jasné, že v takom stave to vôbec nebude zábavné," sklamane povedal a ona sa zamračila.

Má to byť zábavné? Zábavné pre neho? To znamenalo, že to bude určite niečo veľmi nezábavné pre ňu. Och, Merlin jej pomáhaj.

„Buď zajtra o deviatej večer pred reštauráciou, kde sme dnes jedli. A nemeškaj," prikázal, zvrtol sa na päte, prešiel pár krokov, potom zabočil do nejakej uličky a Hermiona začula, ako sa premiestnil.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermiona stála presne o deviatej večer pred reštauráciou tak, ako to povedal Malfoy. Ani nebola veľmi prekvapená, že to bol on, kto meškal, ale na to, aby ju to rozčúlilo, bola priveľmi nervózna.

„Dnes si to užijeme, Grangerka," zašepkal jej zrazu niekto do ucha a ona nadskočila. Nielen od prekvapenia, ale aj od tej nečakanej blízkosti osoby za ňou.

Otočila sa, zbadala Malfoya, ako stojí pred ňou a škodoradostne sa uškŕňa. „Alebo JA si to užijem," dodal, kým ona sa snažila presvedčiť sama seba, že to nebol strach, čo jej rozbúchalo srdce.

„Poďme na to," kyslo odvetila, aby mu dala jasne najavo, že to zanietenie je jednostranné. Niežeby jej to malo nejako pomôcť, ale aj tak. „Kedy mi už konečne povieš, čo ma čaká?" spýtala sa, keď kráčali po meste.

„Buď trochu trpezlivá!" naťahoval ju a úplne neskrývane si to užíval. „A ak budeš dnes večer šikovná, mohla by si splniť až štyri úlohy."

„Štyri?" prekvapene zvolala. Čo za úlohy to sú, že ich môže stihnúť za jednu noc?

„Áno, štyri!" pritakal Draco a jeden kútik úst sa jemne nadvihol.

000

Draco ju zaviedol do nejakého klubu, ktorý nepoznala a ktorý bol očividne vysoko nad jej úroveň. Keď sa pozrela na nápojový lístok a uvidela tie sumy, takmer sa jej zatočila hlava. Ona sama by si tu nemohla dovoliť ísť ani na toaletu.

„Tvoja prvá úloha je úplne jednoduchá, ale jej splnenie priamo podmieňuje splnenie druhej úlohy, takže by si to mala brať vážne," vysvetľoval jej, kým im barman nalieval do pohárikov tequilu, postavil pred nich soľničku a nakrájaný citrón.

Hermiona sa na neho nechápavo zamračila a skoro sa rozosmiala pri tom, ako seriózne sa tváril. „Fajn. A čo by to malo byť?"

„Opiť sa," na rovinu odpovedal a ona sa zasmiala.

„To bude jednoduché."

Len čo to dopovedala, chopila sa prvého štamperlíka a kopla ho do seba. Draco nasledoval jej príklad a hneď objednal ďalšie. Po hodine sa Hermiona začala obaváť, že ak sa niekedy odlepí od barovej stoličky, na ktorej sedela, tvrdo pristane na zemi.

„Nie je to už dosť, Malfoyko? Myslím, že budem o chvíľu vracať." Draco zodvihol pohľad, zadíval sa na svoju priopitú spoločníčku a zachichotal sa.

„Áno, Grangerová, myslím, že to už stačí." Vstal zo stoličky, zaplatil barmanovi a odhodlane sa na ňu pozrel. „Poďme sa presunúť k splneniu ďalšej úlohy."

Aj napriek tomu, že mala Hermiona oslabené reakcie a svaly ju neposlúchali tak, ako by mali, dokázala na neho nadvihnúť obočie. „Robíš si srandu? Ak teraz zleziem zo stoličky, tak ti garantujem, že ma dnes v noci tej podlahy nepostavíš."

„Upokoj sa," hovoril jej, kým je podržal kabát tak, aby si ho mohla posediačky obiecť, „pomôžem ti."

Naozaj jej pomohol dostať sa bez zranení z preplneného klubu a ona bola celkom rada, že mala pri sebe niekoho, o koho sa mohla oprieť. Ale nie, klamala. Bola veľmi rada, že sa o neho mohla oprieť.

„Musíš len chvíľu vydržať, Grangerová, pretože tam, kam ideme, si budeš môcť posedieť," záhadne povedal a jej zvedavosť tak iba vystupňoval.

„A kam ideme?" ihneď sa opýtala a rozosmiala sa, pretože alkohol v krvi jej navravel, že to bolo vtipné.

„Nie, nie," pokrútil hlavou s poloúsmevom na tvári. „Nebudem predsa kaziť prekvapenie."

Po tom sa už Hermiona nesnažila ťahať to z neho, lebo vedela, že ak jej to nepovedal doteraz, nemá veľkú šancu presvedčiť ho. A tiež potrebovala všetko svoje sústredenie na to, aby dokázala kráčať rovno a aby nespôsobila pád ich oboch.

„Tak, ako sa cítiš? Stále opitá?" spýtal sa po chvíli Malfoy a Hermiona sa zarmačila.

„Nie som opitá!" pobúrene protestovala aj napriek tomu, že vedela, že vedel, že je opitá.

„Ako myslíš," povedal s pobavením v hlase, „ale toto ťa bezpečne rozoberie," dodal a o sekundu na to zastal a natočil sa do strany, aby mala dobrý výhľad na malú budovu vedľa nich s obrovským modrým neónovým nápisom Tetovacie štúdio, z ktorého ju boleli oči.

Hermiona sa krátko zasmiala a obrátila k nemu hlavu. „Tak teraz musíš určite žartovať."

„Myslíš?" O fakte, že nežartoval, ju nepresvedčilo ani tak to, čo povedal alebo spôsob, akým to povedal, ako ten nepríjemný lesk, ktorý sa mu objavil v očiach.

„To nemôžeš myslieť vážne!" okamžite vykríkla Hermiona s hrôzou v hlase. Malfoy mal pravdu, že povedal, že keď zistí, čo ju čaká, okamžite vytriezvie. „Nemôžeš ma prinútiť dať si spraviť tetovanie!"

„Nebuď prudérna, Grangerová," s potláčaným smiechom ju tlačil do dverí, kým ona sa mu snažila vzpierať.

„Nie som prudérna! A odmietam sa dať potetovať iba kvôli tomu, že máš chorý mozog!"

„Nezabudni na našu dohodu," pripomenul jej a ona mala chuť privrieť mu hlavu do dverí. To nebolo fér!

„Ale nemôžeš mi predsa nanútiť niečo, čo by mohlo ohroziť moje zdravie!"

Draco posmešne nadvihol obočie. „Ohroziť zdravie?"

Prikývla. „Mohla by som dostať rakovinu kože... alebo by sa mi to mohlo zapáliť!"

„Si paranoidná."

„A ty si blbec."

„To je tvoj názor, ale faktom zostáva, že máme dohodu a ty nemáš inú možnosť, iba splniť úlohu," povedal, otvoril dvere, skoro ju vhodil dnu do tetovacieho štúdia a s buchotom za sebou zatvoril.

Vo vnútri bol iba jeden muž, ktorý sa veľmi podobal členovi nejakej motorkárskej bandy a Hermionou prešla vlna nervozity. Bola rada, že má za sebou Malfoya, ale to nemenilo nič na tom, že by ho teraz najradšej kopla do rozkroku.

„Nenávidím ťa," vytisla pomedzi zuby tak, aby ju počul iba ten, komu bolo to vyznanie určené a bola trochu prekvapená, že jej na to nič neodpovedal a iba mlčal.

000

„Tak už si niečo konečne vyber!" súril ju Malfoy podráždeným hlasom a Hermiona po ňom hodila pobúreným pohľadom.

„Nemôžeš odo mňa chcieť, aby som si za dve sekundy vybrala niečo, čo bude na mojom po zvyšok môjho života. A keďže som nemala tušenia, že budem donútená dať sa potetovať, tak som nad takým niečim ani nikdy nepremýšľala," odsekla naštvane a zúrivo listovala v hrubej knihe plnej najrozličnejších obrázkov.

Ako sa sem mohla dostať? Mala vedieť, že Malfoy vymyslí niečo, čím by jej mohol ublížiť. Dať si tetovanie nikdy nepatrilo medzi desať vecí, ktoré musí za svoj život stihnúť. Vlastne to patrilo medzi desať vecí, ktoré nikdy vo svojom živote neurobí. A potom príde nejaký Malfoy a všetko prevráti hore nohami.

„Môžeš si dať vytetovať moje meno," navrhol jej pobavene, ale ona ho počastovala takým pohľadom, že ihneď stíchol. „Neviem, prečo z toho robíš takú vedu. Môžeš si dať vytetovať niečo úplne maličké na miesto, ktoré nebude vidieť."

To mala rozhodne v pláne. Našťastie, v jeho úlohe nebolo ani zmienky o tom, že tetovanie musí byť na dobre viditeľnom mieste. Aspoň niečo hralo v jej prospech.

„Prepáčte," oslovila Hermiona motorkárskeho típka, ktorý si v kresle listoval nejaký časopis, „už som si vybrala." Holohlavec prikývol a pristúpil k nej.

„Vážne?" nadšene sa spýtal jej mučiteľ a aj on sa k nej priblížil, ale Hermiona natočila katalóg tak, aby nemohol vidieť jeho obsah. „Čo si si vybrala?"

„To nie je tvoja vec," odvrkla. „A uprednostnila by som, keby si odišiel."

„Prečo?"

„Lebo miesto, kam si to dám, nemáš dovolené vidieť!"

000

Keď Hermiona konečne vyšla z tetovacieho štúdia, od bolesti, ktorú tam musela pretrpieť bola naštvanejšia, než vtedy, keď sa dozvedela, čo bude musieť podstúpiť. Malfoy ju poslušne čakal na chodníku a len čo sa zjavila vo dverách, pribehol k nej.

„Takže?"

„Čo?" vyštekla na neho zachmúrene. Toto mu nemienila odpustiť... ak by niekedy chcel, aby mu odpustila.

„Čo si si dala vytetovať? A kde?" zvedavo sa spýtal, ale ona iba pohŕdavo odvrátila hlavu a vykročila vpred.

„Nestaraj sa," odvrkla.

„Ale no tak! Čo s tým robíš také tajnosti?"

Nemohla uveriť, že sa jej to naozaj pýta. „Ako by si sa tváril, keby som ťa donútila stráviť celý víkend vypekaním koláčov s pani Weasleyovou? Stavila by sa, že by s ňou do konca života neprehovoril," povedala, ale potom sa zarazila. „Vlastne... to nie je taký zlý nápad," povedala sama pre seba a uškrnula sa. Ale potom si spomenula, že Molly by zrejme nebola dvakrát nadšená, tak od toho nápadu upustila.

Jej zámerom bolo zariadiť, aby trpel Malfoy a nie dobrosrdečná Molly Weasleyová.

„Už som ti povedal, že robíš z komára somára. Veď to nie je nič strašné."

Hermiona zastala, otočila sa k nemu a prižmúrila oči. „Vieš, na niekoho, kto nemá tetovanie, si až príliš múdry."

Malfoy mlčal a vykročil, aby pokračoval v ceste, ale Hermiona ho chytila za ruku.

„Počkaj! Ty máš tetovanie?" neveriacky vyhŕkla, lebo usúdila, že ak mlčal, znamenalo to, že zrejme naozaj vedel, o čom hovoril.

„To nie je tvoja vec," odvrkol zrazu naštvane a ona sa nechápavo zamračila. Žeby stupila do osieho hniezda? Ale čo ho mohlo na tej otázke nahnevať?

Keby nebola ona sama tak strašne naštvaná, istotne by sa o to zaujímala viac, ale v tej chvíli bol jej hnev na rebríčku priorít vyššie ako jeho.

„Dáš si?" spýtal sa jej zrazu, odnikiaľ vytiahol fľašu nejakého alkoholu a ona na neho vyvalila oči.

„Kde si to vzal?" zaujímala sa, kým sa chopila fľaše a poriadne si odpila. Po tom, čo zažila, si alkohol rozhodne zaslúžila.

„Myslel som si, že by si niečo tvrdšie privítala," vysvetlil a ona prikývla. Všetok alkoholový opar sa definitívne stratil vo chvíli, keď sa prvýkrát ihla dotkla jej pokožky.

„Dúfam, že si sa tam vo vnútri nezosypala, Grangerová," podotkol po chvíli Malfoy a ona na neho pobúrene zazrela.

„Sklapni!"

„Takže zosypala?" škodoradostne sa spýtal a rozosmial sa.

„Nezosypala!" vytisla pomedzi zuby. „Ja nie som taká padavky ako ty!"

„Och, jasné. A nie si padavka preto, lebo si sa vôbec netriasla od strachu, keď som ti povedal, že si budeš musieť dať urobiť tetovanie," posmieval sa jej a Hermiona nechápala, prečo sa zrazu tak zmenil. To však ale nemenilo nič na tom, ako sa jej rozčúlenie rapídne zvyšovalo.

„Ale vlastne za to nie si zodpovedná ty, Grangerová," pokračoval v chovaní sa ako idiot a ani jej nedal šancu na reagovanie. „Môžeš za to viniť príliš veľa času stráveného s tou weasleyovskou bandou."

„Buď ticho, Malfoy," varovala ho naštvaným hlasom a prižmúrenými očami po ňom hádzala pomyselné dýky.

„Povedz mi len jedno. Už si konečne kúpili poriadny dom, alebo bývajú ešte stále v tom chlieve a spolunažívajú s prasatami?"

„Povedala som drž hubu!" zajačala Hermiona a ani nevedela ako, ale fľaša alkoholu, ktorú dovtedy stále držala v ruke, zrazu letela vzduchom a mierila rovno na Malfoya.

Ale ten parazit sa, samozrejme, musel včas uhnúť a tak fľaša s ohromným treskotom skončila vo výklade, pred ktorým bývalý slizolinčan nonšalantne postával. Hermiona sa zhrozeným pohľadom dívala na rozbité sklo a do uší sa jej zarývalo iritujúco hlasné pišťanie poplašného zariadenia, ktoré sa zrazu začalo miešať s hukotom policajných húkačiek.

Teraz mala naozaj malér.


	6. Chapter 6

Nie veľmi prekvapujúco bola Hermiona zatknutá. Prosebno-prestrašeným pohľadom sa dívala na Malfoya, keď jej policajt dával putá a posadil ju do auta a viete čo? On sa tváril, ako keby ju ani nepoznal!

Na policajnej stanici musela stráviť celú noc, lebo výšku kaucie stanovili až ráno a jediné, čo Malfoya uchránilo pred útokom rozzúrenej potetovanej a veľmi nasranej ženskej, bol fakt, že tú kauciu zaplatil on. Pár minút pred ôsmou hodinou bola Hermiona prepustená a keďže bol jej trestný register do tej doby panensky čistý, tak dostala na výber. Buď to budú verejnopospešné práce alebo zaplatí nehorázne vysokú sumu.

Ona by, samozrejme, brala tie verejnoprospešné práce, lebo nebola bohvieaká pracháčka, ale Malfoy bol ochotný zaplatiť za ňu, takže z toho vyviazla veľmi dobre. Toto ho tiež uchránilo od toho, aby ho stiahla z kože, rozštvrtila, pomlela, pridala nejaké koreniny a dala zožrať potulným psom. Lenže stále tam bol fakt, že teraz mala záznam. Musí vymyslieť nejakú pomstu!

Kým sa konečne dostala domov, kde sa mohla po prebdenej noci poriadne vyspať, absolvovala s ním ešte jednu búrlivú hádku pred policajnou stanicou a do polovice cesty k jej domu, kde sa od nej Malfoy naštvane odpojil. Pche! Ako si vôbec ON dovoľuje byť naštvaný! Aj keby mu jednu rovno vrazila, mal by len skloniť hlavu a ticho to znášať, lebo na to mala zasrané právo!

Ale to nebolo všetko. Tá hádka, ktorá sa rozvinula do niekoľkominútového obviňovania a jačania, by nebola taká enormná, keby sa Hermiona nedozvedela, že to všetko, čo musela absolvovať bola súčasť Malfoyvho zvráteného zoznamu.

„Takže, opiť sa – hotovo, dať sa potetovať – hotovo, vandalizmus – hotovo, nechať sa zatknúť – hotovo." Toto boli jeho presné slová, ktorými ju vytočil do nepríčetnosti a ona mala pocit, že ak jej čochvíľa nezmizne z dohľadu, znova skončí v base.

„To znamená, že si ma vtedy úmyselne vyprovokoval?" neveriacky sa ho spýtala a v tej chvíli bola taká šokovaná, že na neho aj zabudla kričať.

„Presne tak," odpovedal jej so samoľúbym úšknom a bolo zrejmé, že bol so sebou viac než spokojný.

Takiež jej oznámil, že to on zavolal pár minút pred tým, než vyšla z tetovacieho štúdia, na políciu a oznámil im, že sa tam potulujú nejakí výtržníci. Nečudo, že mu odporučila, aby sa jej minimálne niekoľko týždňov neukazoval na oči, lebo inak by ho skutočne fyzicky zranila.

Už boli skoro tri týždne a on sa jej podľa jej rady vyhýbal. Hermiona vedela, že by mala byť na vrchole blaha, ale v skutočnosti iba celý čas tŕpla, kedy sa znovu objaví a v jej živote nastane ďalšia pohroma. Ten čas nastal práve v deň, keď Hermiona sedela v práci, na stole jej ležali tony papierov, ktoré si musela prečítať a roztriediť a ona nevedela, kde jej hlava stojí.

„Smiem ťa vyrušiť, Grangerová?" slušne sa jej spýtal jeho zamatový hlas a nehľadiac na to, ako pekne to znelo, Hermione po chrbte prebehli zimomriavky.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Malfoy!" zvolala, zodvihla hlavu a jej oči sa zaborili do jeho šedých studníc. „Máš odvahu, že si sem prišiel," podotkla, hlavu sklonila späť k papierom a nevšímala si ho.

„Prišiel som, aby si mohla splniť ďalšiu úlohu," oznámil jej a ona veľmi dúfala, že nezbadal, ako sa jej roztriasli ruky.

„Tak to máš smolu, pretože mám veľa práce a radšej by som pobozkala zadok hrdozobcovi, než splnila ďalšiu z tvojich šialených úloh," odvrkla mu.

Počula, ako si povzdychol, niečo zašuchotalo a on si sadol na stoličku naproti nej. „Viem, Grangerová, ale prisahám, že táto úloha je naozaj neškodná a vlastne je tiež myslená ako ospravedlnenie za tie problémy, čo som ti vyrobil."

Hermiona rýchlo zodvihla hlavu a podozrievavo na neho prižmúrila oči. „Ľahká...?" pomaly neveriacky zopakovala. „A ešte aj ospravedlnenie? Prečo ti len neverím...?"

„Myslím to vážne. Ver mi, nie je za tým nič zlé. A okrem toho, dohoda je dohoda, musíš to urobiť."

Neznášala, keď mal pravdu!

„Veriť ti? Nebuď hlúpy!" odmerane povedala, potom zmĺkla a v jej kancelárii nastalo ticho.

„Čo je to za úlohu?" spýtala sa po chvíli mlčania.

„Musíš so mnou hneď teraz odísť niekam preč bez toho, aby si niekomu niečo oznámila a bez toho, aby si vedela, kam ideme," vysvetlil jej a Hermiona sa trochu zúfalo zasmiala.

„V žiadnom prípade!" razantne povedala.

„Bude sa ti tam páčiť, uvidíš. Musíš mi iba veriť."

„Tebe nikdy nebudem veriť, Malfoy! Aspoň nie od nášho posledného rozkošného stretnutia na policajnej stanici," odmerane odpovedala a jej vnútro znova zaplavil hnev.

„Pozri, účelom mojich úloh je prinútiť ťa urobiť niečo, čo by si nikdy v živote z vlastnej vôle neurobila," povedal, ako keby to všetko vysvetľovalo.

„Áno, máš pravdu. Nikdy v živote by som nedopustila, aby ma zatkla polícia!" vykríkla, vstala a chcela ho vyhodiť z kancelárie, ale on si ju k sebe rýchlo pritiahol a bez ďalších rečí ich na jej zhrozenie premiestnil.

000

„Čo si to dovoľuješ?" jačala na neho Hermiona hneď, ako sa dostali na určené miesto a on ju pustil. „A ako to, že sa ti podarilo premiestniť sa z Ministerstva?"

Draco na ňu chvíľu tupo zízal a potom prevrátil očami. „Nemôžeš sa aspoň poobzerať okolo seba skôr, než na mňa začneš kričať?"

Hermiona na neho najprv chvíľu zamračene zízala, ale potom stisla pery do tenkej včiary a odtrhla od neho pohľad s úmyslom rozhliadnuť sa. A práve v tej istej chvíli stratila reč.

Okolo nich sa rozprestierala nádherná čistá piesočnatá pláž a ligotajúce sa more a na opačnej strane stál menší nabielo natretý poschodový domček s červenou strechou a veľkým množstvom obrovských okien. Pred vchodovými dverami sa rozprestierala mohutná terasa s kreslami a lehátkami, pod ňou bol nasadený dlhý rad ružových kvetov a tráva, ktorá sa o pár metrov ďalej striedala s jemným bielym pieskom.

Dom bol postavený na menšom kopčeku, viedlo k nemu pár schodov a kamenistý chodník, ktorý sa siahal od schodov smerom k pláži a postupne sa strácal pod nánosmi piesku.

Za domom sa v diaľke týčili obrovitánske kopce, na ktorých však rástlo iba málo zelene a Hermiona nezbadala, že by niekde v okolí bola stopa po civilizácii. Začala premýšľať nad tým, či ten ostrov, lebo sa jej zdalo, že je to ostrov, patrí Malfoyovi, ale keď sa otočila znova k blondiakovi, uvidela ďaleko za ním obrysy ďalšieho domu.

Predpokladala, že to bol ostrov, ktorý bol výlučne čarodejnícky, lebo nikde nevidela cesty či elektrické vedenie a tiež si myslela, že Malfoy zrejme bude preferovať väčšie súkromie, ktorého mu čisto čarodejnícke osadenstvo určite poskytne viac.

„Nerada to hovorím, Malfoy, ale som ohromená," potichu povedala, kým ju pozoroval. „Ale to nemení nič na tom, že si ma prakticky uniesol. Čo ak si budú myslieť, že sa mi niečo stalo?" rýchlo dodala a zamračila sa.

Ale Draco sa uškrnul. „Nemaj strach, nič také sa nestane," upokojoval ju.

„Ako to môžeš vedieť?" dožadovala sa.

„Jednoducho to viem," odpovedal jej a povzdychol si.

„Ale... a čo moje veci? Nemám tu nič na prezlečenie a v tomto teple v svetri dlho nevydržím. Ak by si náhodou zabudol, v Británii je zima," sarkasticky mu oznámila, ale on iba pokrútil hlavou a pohol sa smerom k domu.

„To je vyriešené. Kúpil som ti pár vecí, máš ich vo svojej izbe."

Tento raz už nemala čo namietať. Ale aj keby mala, nepomohlo by jej to, ale to bola jej úloha a ona ju musela splniť.

000

„Ako je možné, že ja som splnila už sedem úloh a ty iba tri?" spýtala sa, keď už bola prezlečená do tmavomodrých šortiek a bieleho trička s krátkym rukávom. Medzi vecami, ktoré jej Malfoy kúpil, našla, samozrejme, aj nevyhnutné spodné prádlo a pri pomyslení, že Malfoy museli pri nákupe odhadnúť jej veľkosť, sa tuho začervenala. Rozhodne netúžila po tom, aby si vo svojej mysli vybavoval jej intímne partie.

Blondiak, ktorý ju nepekným podrazom uniesol, sedel rozvalený na lehátku na terase pred domom a na jej otázku krčil ramenami. „To by si sa mala pýtať seba a nie mňa, Grangerová."

Mal pravdu, nebola to jeho vina.

On bol už tiež prezlečný do krémových bermúd a bielej vzdušnej košele. V takých bledých farbách vyzeral kvôli svojej skoro priesvitnej pokožke a blond vlasom trochu čudne, ale nebolo to čudné v zlom slova zmysle. Iba na to nebola zvyknutá.

Hermiona si sadla do jedného prúteného kresla, vyložila nohy na stôl, zadívala sa na more a v duchu si prechádzala svoj zoznam. „Nie," povedala nakoniec, „teraz asi nemôžeš urobiť ani jednu úlohu. Budeme musieť počkať do večera."

„Grangerová!" laškovne vyhŕkol, otočil k nej hlavu a uškrnul sa. „Čo je to za úlohu, keď sa musí odohrávať v noci?"

„Ani na to nepomysli!" znechutene vyhŕkla Hermiona a zvraštila tvár do grimasy.

000

Po dvoch hodinách zmenila názor a zmyslela si, že predsa len bolo niečo, čo mohol Malfoy urobiť hneď. Predtým to zamietla iba preto, lebo bola lenivá niekam s ním ísť, ale teraz bola trochu znudená, takže sa jej to celkom hodilo.

„Vstávaj, rozmyslela som si to," vykríkla, keď sa zjavila medzi dverami vedúcimi na pláž. On bol ešte stále na terase a vylihoval na lehátku a podľa toho, ako sa strhol, to vyzeralo, že spal.

„Nemôžeš byť trochu jemnejšia, Grangerová?" spýtal sa podráždený z toho, že vyrušila jeho popoludňajší šlofík. „A o čom to hovoríš?"

„Predsa len je úloha, ktorú môžeš teraz splniť."

„Čo je to?" ospalo sa opýtal.

Hermiona sa usmiala. „To ti poviem až vtedy, keď budeme na mieste. Je tu v okolí nejaká lúka?"

Malfoy zmätene prikývol, kým ona sa rozžiarila, vytiahla ho na nohy a nútila ho, aby ju tam zaviedol.

000

„Ja to nechápem!" rozčuľoval sa Draco. „Čo mi akože má dať do života prechádzanie sa naboso po lúke?"

Hermiona prevrátila očami a potom zažmúrila do slnka, kým pohľadom hľadala jeho pochodujúcu postavu. „Nie je to úžasné? Všade okolo sú nádherné kvety, ktoré krásne voňajú a ty môžeš zabárať nohy do chladivej trávy..." rozplývala sa.

„Jediné, čo cítim ja, sú kamienky, ktoré mi pichajú do chodidiel," hundral Draco a Hermiona sa na neho zamra

ila.

„Už ti niekto povedal, že si osina v zadku, Malfoy?" odsekla a hádzala po ňom pobúrené pohľady.

„Nie."

„Tak ma považuj za prvú!"


	7. Chapter 7

V ten deň, keď dorazili na ostrov, Malfoy na tej lúke Hemionu tak znechutil, že sa potom jednoducho zavrela do izby a odmietala s ním komunikovať. Nebola to pre ňu príliš veľká tragédia, lebo sa jej izba naozaj pá

ila a chvíľka oddychu od jeho večného sťažovania sa, jej iba prospela. V jej izbe bolo všetko také biele, svieže a voňavé, že zaspávala s úsmevom na perách. Jeden následok však jej útek mal. A to ten, že jej plán na večerné plnenie úlohy sa musel presunúť na ďalšiu noc.

„Ja sa nudím!" posťažovala sa Malfoyovi, ktorý sedel na bielej pohovke v obývacej izbe a čítal nejakú knihu.

Draco lenivo odvrátil zrak od knihy a prezrel si ju zamysleným pohľadom. „Tak si vyber nejakú knihu a čítaj," navrhol jej.

Hermiona obrátila hlavu k stene, ktorá bola celá pokrytá poličkami s knihami a zamračila sa. Nemala veľmi náladu na čítanie, ale čo iné mohla robiť? Zaplávať si už bola, aj opaľovať sa už bola, ale keď sa pri tom nemala s kým rozprávať, tak to bola nuda. A navyše sa bála, že by na tom slnku zaspala a spálila sa. Stihla im tiež navariť kura so zeleninou a teraz sa jednoducho nudila.

A zvážiac, že Malfoy nevykazoval nijaké známky toho, že by mal záujem zabávať ju, sa rozhodla pristúpiť ku knižnici a vybrať si Veľkého Gatsbyho. Ľahla si na druhú strany pohovky, ako sedel Malfoy, musela pokrčiť kolená, aby sa ho náhodou nedotkla a pustila sa do čítania.

Bola na tridsiatejštvrtej strane, keď ju zo sústredenia vyrušil jeho hlas.

„Čo čítaš?" spýtal sa jej, ona sklonila knižku a zbadala, že sa ani neobťažoval prestať s čítaním a pozrieť sa na ňu.

„Nemôžeš sa pozrieť sám?" opýtala a vyvrátila oči dohora, aby mu dala jasne najavo, že ju tou otázkou otravuje. Teda, za predpokladu, že by sa na ňu pozrel.

„Prečo, keď mi to môžeš povedať?"

„A prečo by som ti to mala povedať, keď si to môžeš sám prečítať bez toho, aby si ma otravoval?" vrátila mu to a uvidela, ako sa uškrnul. A tiež stále neodvrátil tvár od knihy.

„Slepá ulička, čo, Grangerová?" pobavene podotkol a pochechtával sa.

Čo mu bolo také hrozne smiešne? Hermiona na neho chvíľu nechápavo zízala, ale keď si uvedomila, že ho nepochopí a on jej to nepovie, vrátila sa k predchádzajúcej činnosti.

Po piatich minútach. „Páči sa ti?"

„Čo či sa mi páči?" neprítomne sa spýtala.

„Kniha!"

„Celkom aj áno."

Na ďalších pár minút mala Hermiona znova priestor na nerušené čítanie, ale Malfoy sa zrejme rozhodol, že vyrušovať ju, je ohromná zábava, takže to začal praktikovať v plnom rozsahu.

„Čo si myslíš o Gatsbym?"

Hermiona zasa sklopila knihu, aby sa na blondiaka zadívala a prešla ho podozrievavým pohľadom.

„Ty naozaj nečítaš, však nie?"

Tento raz konečne prestal byť tak príšerne zabratý do tej poltonovej lodnej kotvy, ktorú si občas ľudia mýlili s knihou a s nadvihnutým obočím sa otočil k nej.

„Prečo si to myslíš?"

Na Hermioninej tvári sa objavilo jemné zamračenie a trochu zošpúlila pery. „Lebo nie je možné, aby si so mnou viedol rozhovor a naozaj vnímal, čo čítaš. Najmä nie v prípade, ak to sú," prizrela sa bližšie, „_Praveké zásady manipulovania s mágiou prírodných živlov_. Jednoducho nie je možné, aby si si z toho niečo zapamätal, keď sa na to nemôžeš plne sústrediť. Čo sa nemôžeš, lebo ma otravuješ."

Blondiak na ňu chvíľu zízal, potom zaklonil hlavu a rozosmial sa. Hermiona na neho civela ako tela na nové vráta a ihneď sa jej na lícach objavil červený povlak. A to aj napriek tomu, že ani nevedela, na čom sa smeje. Lenže ona mala nejasné tušenie, že sa smeje na nej, preto sa začala červenať.

„To platí možno v tvojom prípade. Ja dokážem rozložiť svoju pozornosť a pritom neobmedziť jej funkčnosť."

Neverila tomu. Stavila by sa, že keby si vzala tú knihu a spýtala sa ho na obsah posledných desiatich strán, nevedel by ani ceknúť. Ale nemienila sa o tom hádať alebo to rozoberať. Jednoducho sa vrátila k čítaniu. Ale...

„Neodpovedala si mi na otázku. Čo si myslíš o Gatsbym?" zopakoval a Hermiona na neho podráždene zazrela.

„Keď som bola znudená a nemala čo robiť, tak si ma ignoroval a teraz, keď si čítam, tak ma stále otravuješ?" rozčuľovala sa. „Buď už ticho a nechaj ma čítať!"

Na to jej neodpovedal. Teda... odpovedal, zahundral si niečo, čomu Hermiona nerozumela, ale stavila by sa, že to bolo niečo urážlivé. Možno sa na ňu urazil, lebo potom ju naozaj nechal na pokoji. Až príliš na pokoji, lebo do dvadsiatich minút sa jej začali zatvárať oči a snívať podivné veci.

000

Keď sa zobudila, za gigantickými oknami obývacej izby už bolo všetko oranžové a na okolie začalo pomaly dopadať šero. Hermiona otvorila oči iba na krátku chvíľku, aby sa utvrdila v tom, že ešte tále leží na pohovke v obývačke a hneď ich zavrela, lebo sa cítila pridobre na to, aby tú chvíľu rušila.

Ale potom si všimla, že je niečo inak. Hrozne inak. A to niečo iné malo veľa spoločného s faktom, že sa cítila tak príjemne. Zistila totiž, že jej niekto pohládza nohy. Jej lýtka boli položené na niečích stehnách a jedna mužská ruka ju po nich hladkala.

To bolo čudné. Nie, bolo to veľmi, veľmi čudné. Jasne si pamätala, že aj keď sa na pohovke trochu zošuchla, aby bola vo vodorovnej polohe, určite sa nedotýkala žiadnej časti Malfoyovho tela. Tak prečo boli teda jej nohy na jeho stehnách? A prečo sa jej, prepána, dotýka?

Na takéto situácie nebola zvyknutá. Netušila, ako by sa mala zachovať, takže si vybrala taktiku, ktorá bola podľa nej najbezpečnejšia. Tvárila sa, že stále spí, začala sa pomaly mrviť a až potom otvorila oči.

„Ránko," privítal jej zobudenie Mlafoy so svojim typickým zízaním do knihy a nezízaním na ňu.

„Hm," zabručala na odpoveď Hermiona, rýchlo sa posadila a tvárila sa, že si ani nevšimla, že bola dolnou časťou svojho tela prilepená na ňom. Snáď ju ten rumenec príliš neprezradil. „Koľko je hodín?"

Draco sa pozrel na svoje značkové nárakové hodinky. „Sedem."

„A to si si čítal celý čas?" udivene sa spýtala a keď prikývol, nechápavo nad ním pokrútila hlavou. „Nie si hladný?"

„Vlastne, som," odvetil a ako keby na potvrdenie mu vtedy zaškvŕkalo v bruchu. Hermiona sa uškrnula, vyskočila z pohovky a s Malfoyom v závese si to namierila do kuchyne.

000

Po večeri sa Hermiona utiahla na terasu, kam si sadla do kresla a iba sa mlčky dívala na už takmer zapadnuté slnko. Takto by si vedela predstaviť celý život. Teda, až do doby, kedy by jej ničnerobenie nezačalo liezť na mozog a ona by začala mať ponorkovú chorobu.

Ale aj napriek tej ponorkovej chorobe to bola pekná predstava a ona si s pôžitkom užívala pohodový večer. Lenže ani táto idylka netrvala večne, pretože sa vo dverách zjavila Malfoyova blonďavá hlava. A všetci vieme, keď sa niekde zjaví Malfoy, nikdy to neveští nič dobré.

„Si pripravená na ďalšiu úlohu?" spýtal sa jej s úsmevom a ona si ho prehliadla zhrozeným pohľadom.

„Zase?" útrpne zastonala a potom sa zamračila. „Myslela som si, že toto má byť tvoje ospravedlnenie... čo znamená, že nebudem musieť plniť žiadne úlohy."

Naozaj si nemyslela, že by to zabralo, ale za pokus predsa nič nedá, nie? Ako predpokladala, Malfoy si ju prehliadol takým pohľadom, že sa už len porazenecky spýtala o čo ide.

„Vyzliekací poker!" nadšene vyhŕkol, kým Hermione v tej istej chvíli spadlo srdce do nohavíc.

„To nemyslíš vážne!"

000

Myslel to vážne. Dokonca sa na to aj zodpovedne pripravil a miesto konferenčného stolíka stál v strede obývacej izby okrúhly stôl s kartami položenými na tmavom povrchu a na proti sebe boli postavené dve stoličky.

Hermiona by ani nebola tak veľmi zhrozená, keby mala aspoň najmenšiu šajnu, ako sa hrá poker. A tiež to slovo vyzliekací bolo veľmi iritujúce.

„Musíš mi najprv vysvetliť pravidlá," zničene zamumlala a skormútene sa posadila na stoličku. Už sa jej kvôli nemu stalo veľa vecí a to sa má pred ním ešte aj vyzliecť?

Preklínala sama seba, že sa z tých plaviek vyzliekla a vymenila ich za normálne spodné prádlo.

Po tom, čo jej Malfoy vysvetlil pravidlá, pustili sa do hry a Hermiona si potvrdila svoje veľmi opodstatnené podozrenie, že on vie hrať poker excelentne. Ešteže mala na sebe aj ponožky, sadu náramkov a gumičku do vlasov, čo jej totálne poníženie trochu oddialilo. On síce najprv namietal, že sa to nepovažuje za oblečenie, takže sa to neráta, lenže Hermiona sa tento raz nedala a vydupala si svoje.

Po pár hrách si už musela vyzliecť šortky, čo však našťastie nebolo vidieť, lebo sedela za stolom. Ale keď prehrala aj ďalšie kolo, nebolo iného východiska, iba sa zbaviť aj košele. Pomaly a zdráhavo si začala rozopínať gombíky a keby nebola taká sústredená na nečervenanie sa, možno by si všimla, ako sa Malfoy nepokojne pomrvil na stoličke a zľahka zatajil dych.

S čudným pocitom zo seba Hermiona strhla tenkú košeľu a ostala sedieť iba v červenej čipkovanej podprsenke. Nedokázala sa Malfoyovi pozrieť do očí, ale kto by sa jej mohol diviť, že? Tiež jej v tom zabraňoval strach z toho, čo bude, až prehrá ďalšiu hru. Na ten moment nemusela ani čakať dlho a tá osudná chvíľa nastala.

„Dúfam, že nečakáš, že si dám pred tebou dole podprsenku?" pobúrene sa opýtala.

„Čože?" neprítomne jej odpovedal, Hermiona k nemu otočila tvár a vyvalila na neho oči.

„Ty mi zízaš na prsia?" šokovane vyhŕkla. To Draca konečne prebralo, presunul svoj pohľad o pár centimetrov vyššie a začervenal sa.

„Ty mi zízaš na prsia!" neveriacky zopakovala Hermiona a okamžite si preložila ruky na hrudi, aby sa ako-tak zahalila. „Prestaň s tým!"

„Nič som nerobil," obhajoval, sa ale po tom zamračení, ktoré mu venovala Hermiona, radšej zmĺkol.

„A pre tvoju informáciu, nemienim dať zo seba dole už ani jediný kúsok!"

„Si si istá?" s úškrnom reagoval Malfoy, za čo si od nej vyslúžil pohŕdavý pohľad a zafŕkanie.

„Úplne. Ale mám lepší nápad. Jedna úloha na mojom zozname, ktorý som pre teba prichystala, je aj kúpanie sa v mori pri mesiačku," urobila dramatickú pauzu, „...nahý!"

„Čo?" vykríkol, kým na neho Hermiona cerila zuby.

„Presne tak. A rozhodla som sa, že tú úlohu splníš teraz."

„Nie!" razantne povedal Draco. V žiadnom prípade teraz nemohol vstať od stola. Keby to urobil, tak... . Jednoducho povedané, bolo by to najväčšie zahanbenie v jeho živote.

Mala vôbec predstavu, ako by na hocakého chlapa pôsobil fakt, že sotva meter pred ním sedí takmer nahá žena? Že pred ním sedí TAKÁ žena?

Samozrejme, že sa najprv museli poriadne pohádať, kým mu dala pokoj, ale Draco bol ochotný urobiť alebo povedať hocičo, len aby sa jej zbavil. A aby ju presvedčil, aby mu dovolila splniť tú úlohu až zajtra. Nakoniec sa tak predsa len stalo a ona namosúrene dupotala hore schodmi do svojej izby, aby tam na neho mohla nadávať.

„A, mimochodom, ďalšia úloha je pre niekoho navariť alebo napiecť. BEZ PRÚTIKA! Takže očakávam, že zajtra nebudem musieť variť ja!" kričala na neho ešte z poschodia a následne už iba počul, ako za sebou hlasno zatresla dvere.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermiona sa na druhý deň zobudila skoro až o jedenástej, ale bolo to pochopiteľné, pretože ten pokerový maratón trval do veľmi neskorých nočných hodín. Ešte stále bola trochu nesvoja z faktu, že sa pred Malfoyom promenádovala v spodnom prádle, ale nahovárala si, že je to v podstate to isté ako plavky a rozdiel je iba v jej hlave.

Na pyžamové šortky a tričko si prehodila tenký župan – Malfoy naozaj myslel na všetko – a vyliezla zo svojej izby. Prešla po chodbe ku schodisku a len čo stúpila na prvý schod, vedela, že niečo bolo zle. Zacítila nepríjemný zápach spáleniny, z prízemia sa po dome rinuli šťavnaté nadávky a vzduch sa naplnil jemným povlakom dymu.

Hermiona okamžite letela dolu do kuchyne, kde našla blondiaka zápasiaceho so skoro horiacim niečim, čo zrovna vyťahoval z trúby.

„Snažíš sa tu vytvoriť dymovú clonu alebo čo?" spýtala sa so zdvihnutým obočím a iba silou vôle si zabránila rozosmiať sa na plné ústa. Ale keď sa k nej Draco rýchlo otočil s panickým výrazom na tvári, vtedy to už nevydržala a vybuchla smiechom.

„Naozaj vtipné, Grangerová. Čo keby si mi radšej pomohla?" vyštekol na ňu a s nevrlým výrazom na tvári sa pozeral, ako sa pobavene uškŕňa.

„Čo si akože robil?" vyzvedala, kým prútikom upratovala tú spúšť, čo spôsobil.

„Mal som ti predsa niečo uvariť, nie?" podráždene zavrčal. „Mimochodom, nemôžeš použiť mágiu!"

Hermiona sa zlomyseľne usmiala. „TY nemôžeš, JA môžem. A čo si sa to snažil uvariť? Z toho, čo zostalo, sa to nedá identifikovať."

„Kura," zamumlal skoro zahanbene.

Najprv na neho vyvalila oči a potom sa nechápavo zamračila. „A prečo si, prepána, chcel urobiť kura, keď ani nevieš, ako uvariť čaj? Mohol si mi spraviť trebars praženicu alebo špagety... niečo jednoduché."

„Teraz si múdra, čo?" odvrkol, prekrížil si ruky na hrudi a oprel sa o chladničku.

„Najprv si si to mal premyslieť a až potom konať," vševediaco odpovedala a dokončila očistu kuchyne. Ešte otvorila okno, aby sa dobre vyvetralo a neudusili sa tam. „Takže, asi budeš musieť začať odznova. A len tak pre informáciu, naozaj by som si dala tie špagety."

„Ako sa robia špagety?" spýtal sa úplne vážne, kým ona na neho valila oči. Ale potom s tým prestala a zatvárila sa pochybovačne.

„To mi chceš povedať, že nevieš, ako sa robia špagety? To najjednoduchšie jedlo na svete?"

Malfoy iba pokrčil ramenami, ale zatváril sa jemne mrzuto. Jej by asi tiež nevoňalo, keby niekto tak okato poukazoval na jej nedostatky. „Nikdy som nebol nútený variť si, Grangerová, takže sa netvár tak ohromne prekvapene."

„Aj napriek tomu, že si si nikdy nemusel variť, to _je_ prekvapujúce."

Chvíľu sa navzájom mlčky prebodávali pohľadmi, potom si Malfoy povzdychol a vrátil sa ku kuchynskej linke.

„Tak povieš mi, ako sa robia tie špagety alebo čo?"

Mala chuť vybodnúť sa na neho, naozaj. Strašne mu chcela povedať, nech si to zistí sám, ale potom jej napadlo, že ak mu bude „asistovať", tak bude mať možnosť kochať sa na jeho neschopnosti.

„Fajn. Základom, samozrejme, je, aby si mal doma špagety a omáčku v konzerve... aby si to mal uľahčené. Ak to tu nie je, budeš to musieť zohnať."

Obaja hľadali a hľadali a hľadali, ale ani jedno z toho nenašli. Malfoy sa teda musel odmiestniť do civilizácie, aby mali čo jesť. Podľa toho, ako dlho mu to trvalo, tipovala, že ani nevie, ako špagety vyzerajú. Keď sa konečne vrátil, vyzeral zničene a to ešte ani nezačal variť. Hermiona sa pri jeho výraze musela uškŕňať ako blázon, lebo jej robilo neuveriteľne dobre, že predsa len existuje niečo, čo božský Draco Malfoy nevie. A po tom včerajšom fiasku v pokri to bolo ako balzam na jej poníženú dušu.

„Zober si veľký hrniec, daj do neho vodu a daj ju zovrieť," inštruovala ho. Malfoy urobil, čo mu kázala, a potom sa k nej otočil s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Ďalej?"

„Teraz musíme počkať, kým zovrie voda, aby si tam mohol dať uvyvariť špagety."

„Vieš, že keby som to vodu zovrel prútikom, bolo by to oveľa rýchlejšie?"

Hermiona prikývla a uškrnula sa. „Áno, ale ty prútik použiť nemôžeš," povedala zlomyseľným tónom.

Keď sa na neho pozrela, aby zistila, ako berie jej ľstivé chovanie, snažil sa tváriť, že sa ho to nijako nedotýka, ale videla na ňom, že by po nej ten hrniec najradšej hodil. Ale musela mu uznať, že sa celkom držal.

„Teraz tam daj trochu soli, vhoď tam špagety a vyber zo skrinky ďalší menší hrniec."

Počkala, kým urobil to, čomu povedala, ale zasekol sa už pri druhom kroku a bojoval s tým, ako napratať špagety do hrnca.

„Môžeš mi povedať, čo robíš?" spýtala Hermiona znudeným hlasom a nadvihla jedno obočie.

„Nevidíš?" vyštekol. „Ako to tam mám dať, keď tie špagety sú väčšie ako hrniec?"

Prevrátila nad ním očami. To mu musí vysvetľovať vážne všetko? „Tak ich buď zlom napoly alebo ich tam normálne postav a keď trochu zmäknú, ponorí sa do vody aj ten zvyšok."

„Ako dlho ich tam mám nechať?"

„Zhruba sedem až desať minút."

Malfoy sa uprene díval na hrniec, čelo mal zvraštené a na tvári sústredený výraz.

„Dobre, povedz mi ešte jednu vec," povedal napokon.

„Čo?"

„Ako, do pekla, tie špagety vyberiem z hrnca? To ich mám vyberať po jednom?"

Hermiona na neho najprv asi dve sekundy zízala s otvorenými ústami, kým pokrútila hlavou a povzdychla si. „Čo by si bezo mňa robil?"

000

Nakoniec sa špagety Malfoyovi aj napriek jeho kulinárkej nevedomosti predsa len podarili. Hermiona už umierala hladom a chvíľami mala počas celého procesu varenia chuť odstrčiť ho stranou a urobiť to sama, ale odolala a počkala si. A stálo to za to. Najmä tá pasáž, keď zápasil s hrncom a sýtkom.

„Takže?" napäto sa jej pýtal Malfoy ihneď, ako dala do úst prvé sústo.

Hermiona chvíľu vstrebávala chuť a tvárila sa, že premýšľa. „Hm, myslím, že obaja budeme súhlasiť, keď poviem, že rozhodne nie si nijaký šéfkuchár."

Pozorovala, ako sa jeho napätá tvár plná očakávania mení na číre sklamanie a skoro jej ho začalo byť ľúto. Preto sa rozhodla, že to radšej nebude naťahovať. Ešte by mohla pri jeho náladovosti prísť k úrazu.

„Ale musím ti povedať," pokračovala, „že je to fakt dobré."

Nikdy by si nebola pomyslela, že niečo, čo povie alebo urobí ona, by ho dokázalo prinútiť úprimne sa usmiať, ale zdalo sa, že jej pochvala to dokázala. Sklamanie na jeho tvári sa premenilo na radosť a pery sa sformovali do úprimného úsmevu. Jedného z mála, ktoré na ňom videla.

„Och, zadrž, Malfoy!" okamžite vyhŕkla. „Už vidím, že sa tvoje ego začína nafukovať závratnou rýchlosťou, takže radšej rýchlo uber. To, že si zvládol špagety, ešte neznamená, že je z teba odrazu Jamie Oliver."

„Kto?"

„Ale nikto," zamumlala.

Malfoy sa na ňu na chvíľu zamračil, potom sa mu tvár rozjasnila a pokrútil hlavou. Bolo to ako pozorovať schizofrenika.

„Povedala si, že ti to chutí, nie? Tak prečo by som nemal byť pyšný na to, čo som uvaril?" chcel vedieť a tváril sa trochu vzpurne.

„Nepovedala som, že nemáš byť pyšný, povedala som, že tvoje ego nemá narásť do obrovitánskych rozmerov. To je všetko... aj keď na to je už asi neskoro," dodala ešte.

„Jasné," zamrmlal a zazrel na ňu.

Hermiona sa skoro pri tých jeho pohľadoch rozosmiala. Niekedy sa správal ako decko. Fakt.

000

„Vieš, čo by ma vážne zaujímalo? Či si už niekedy videl nejaký film. Vieš, myslím normálne v kine... alebo vlastne aj iba v telke. Vy ste doma asi nemali telku, však?" rapotala Hemiona, podoprela sa na laktiach a otočila sa k blondiakovi, od ktorého očakávala odpoveď.

„Niečo som sa ťa pýtala!" pripomenula mu, keď jej neodpovedal. Malfoy sa k nej otočil a premeral si ju odmeraným pohľadom.

„Mohla by si už konečne sklapnúť, Grangerová?" rozčuľoval sa. „Nestačí ti, že si ma vytiahla von OPAĽOVAŤ SA, pretože si sa tu sama nudila? Musíš ma mučiť ešte aj neustálym kvákaním?"

Zamračila sa na neho. „Očakávala som, že budeme niečo robiť! To, že tu len ležíš a čítať si nejakú blbú knihu, mi asi veľa zábavy neponúka, nemyslíš?"

To, že sa nechcela nudiť a preto ho prinútila ísť von, bola síce sčasti pravda, ale skôr chcela vedieť, čo sa stane, keď sa vytasí na slnko niekto s tak neuveriteľne bledou pokožkou. Dúfala, že večer sa bude mať na kom smiať.

„Tak si choď čítať. Priniesol som knihu aj tebe," navrhol, ale ona iba namosúrene zavrčala.

„Už ma nebaví stále len čítať," odsekla. „A vraj ja som knihomoľka!" zašomrala ešte, znova si ľahla, zatvorila oči a nechala sa pohládzať teplými lúčmi slnka.

O tri minúty neskôr na tom Hermiona nebola o nič lepšie. Tak čo iné mohla robiť, ako otravovať Malfoya?

„Ach! Mám nápad!" z ničoho nič vykríkla a blondiak následne skoro zletel z lehátka. Približne ďalšie dve minúty strávila Hermiona rehotaním sa na ňom a on nadávaním na ňu.

„Dobre," vzdychla si, keď si poutierala slzy. „Späť k tom nápadu. Poďme si zarať Človeče nezlop sa!" nadšene navrhla, ale on ju poctil iba zmäteným výrazom.

„Čo to, pre Merlina, je?"

Uškrnula sa. „Ukážem ti." Vytrhla mu z rúk jeho knihu a jedným pohybom prútika ju premenila na žltú krabicu s veľkými farebnými hracími figúrkami nakreslenými na obale.

„Toto bude určite niečo detinské," zamumlala si popod nos Draco a Hermiona na neho zazrela.

„Je to zábavné!"

Uškrnul sa. „To si hovorila aj o Scrabble a poriadne som ti to natrel. Uvidíme, ako sa budeš tváriť, keď ťa znova porazím."

„Na to, že ešte ani nevieš, o čom tá hra je, máš silné reči," odvrkla Hermiona a rozložila hraciu plochu.

000

Bolo jasné, že ak sa mal Malfoy spoliehať na šťastie, lebo tá hra bola čisto iba o šťastí, mal zaručené, že ho niekto imaginárne nakopne do zadku. Musel tam hore niekoho riadne naštvať, lebo to hrali celkovo trikrát a zakaždým prehral.

Hermiona si nemohla odpustiť smiešne detinské (ale cekom neškodné) posmievanie sa a výsledok bol ten, že sa urazil a namosúrene vpochodoval do domu. Niekedy sa správal vážne hlúpo.

Rozhodla sa, že ho nechá až do večera na pokoji. Potreboval vychladnúť a ona mala ešte naplánované sľúbené bezplavkové kúpanie. Skoro sa nemohla dočkať večera. Nie preto, že by bola horlivá vidieť Malfoya tak, ako ho Pán Boh stvoril... tomu by sa vážne radšej vyhla. Ale zdalo sa, že toto bol deň jej osobnej malej pomsty, pretože jej všetko vychádzalo a Malfoyovi nie. A ona sa nemohla dočkať, kedy ho dovŕši.

Keď už bolo skoro desať hodín večer, uvidela Draca sedieť vonku na terase v jednom z prútených kresiel. Potichu vyšla za ním von a oprela sa o dvere.

„Si pripravený na kúpanie?" opýtala sa a naozaj sa snažila, aby jej to zlomyseľné nadšenie nebolo na hlase počuť.

Bolo jasné, že bol na ňu stále naštvaný, lebo iba niečo zavrčal, postavil sa a zamieril k pobrežiu. Hermiona ho nasledovala, obaja zastali pri vode a nerozhodne postávali. Malfoy viac nerozhodne, ona iba vyčkávala, ako sa zachová.

„Plánuješ na mňa zízať, ako sa budem vyzliekať?" vyštekol na ňu a Hermiona sa zamračila. Dobre, možno z tej úlohy nebol práve nadšený, ale ona zažila vďaka nemu horšie.

„To si stále naštvaný kvôli tomu Človeče?" prekvapene sa spýtala, ale nezabránila si, aby jej na hlase bolo poznať, že ju jeho chovanie podráždilo. Veď čo iné aj mohol čakať...

„Naozaj si myslíš, že tá tvoja trápna hra ma mohla vyviesť z rovnováhy?" Otočil sa k nej a hľadel na ňu s jasne povýšeneckým výrazom na tvári.

Hermiona na neho prižmúrila oči a už sa chystala začať epizódu novej hádky, ale potom sa zarazila. Prečo by si mala kaziť voľno hádaním sa s Malfoyom? Nemohla mu predsa dovoliť, aby ju dokázal vyviesť z rovnováhy až tak, že by jej pokazil tento výlet.

„Fajn, ako myslíš," zamumlala, zvrtla sa a kráčala k domu.

Vo svojej izbe sa postavila k oknu, vyzrela von a zbadala, ako sa takmer bielovlasá hlava vznáša na hladine nie veľmi ďaleko od pláže. Hermiona sa zľomyselne uškrnula, zvrtla sa a zamierila na prízemie a následne späť k pláži.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermiona si sadla na už teplý piesok vedľa Malfoyovho šatstva a pozorovala, ako blondiak bezstarostne pláva v slanej vode. Mala trochu nutkanie rýchlo zdupkať, keď už sa zdalo, že sa otočí a uvidí ju, ale odolala. Veď predsa nerobila nič zlé.

„Sleduješ ma, Grangerová?" zvolala zrazu Malfoy z dosť veľkej diaľky a ona musela prižmúriť oči, aby ho videla lepšie.

„Iba v tvojom sne, Malfoy!" zakričala mu naspäť.

Draco začal plávať naspäť k nej. „Myslím, že keď niekoho pozoruješ, ako sa nahý kúpe, je to sledovanie... a je to trestný čin. Už si raz bola zatknutá, nestačilo ti to?"

„Och, ha, ha ha! Idem sa váľať od smiechu, Malfoy. Tvoj zmysel pre humor je bezchybný," sarkasticky odvetila a tuho premýšľala nad tým, ako sa mu za toto pomstí, ale na nič neprišla. Ako prvé jej, samozrejme, napadlo, že mu šlohne veci a utečie s nimi do domu, lenže to by vôbec nemalo želaný efekt. Veď tam okrem nich nikto nebol, takže by ho ani nikto nevidel.

„Nechcela by si sa obrátiť?" spýtal sa jej, keď už bol blízko nej a voda mu siahala po prsia.

Hermiona sa uškrnula. „Prečo?"

Nadvihol obočie, chvíľu čakal, ale keď sa ani nepohla, pohol sa on. Začal k nej kráčať a odhaľovať tak čoraz viac zo svojho tela. Hermiona sa hlúpo usmievala. Bola zvädavá, kedy konečne zastane. Ibaže po chvíli sa zdalo, že on vôbec neplánuje zastať.

Keď už naozaj chýbalo málo, aby sa Malfoy pred ňou odhalil, Hermiona na neho vyvalila oči, vystrelila dohora a obrátila sa mu chrbtom.

„Och, ty si nechutný!" vyhŕkla s odporom a pobúrením v hlase a kráčala do domu, kým za sebou počula jeho sýty smiech.

000

Na druhý deň sa Hermiona iba tak povaľovala po dome lebo bola príliš lenivá na to, aby niečo robila. Pozerala sa len tak do stropu až do chvíle, kým Malfoy nerozrazil dvere a nevrútil sa dnu ako hurikán.

Hermiona sa poplašene posadila a pobúrene sa pozerala na bývalého slizolinčana. Potom si však všimla, že má v ruke metlu a zamračila.

„Čo chceš?"

Žiarivo sa usmial a ona hneď vedela, že to nemôže byť dobré. Vyzeral až príliš nadšene, usmieval sa, mal v ruke metlu a ona ešte neurobila všeky úlohy.

„Z tvojho výrazu usudzujem, že už asi vieš, čo chcem," odpovedal jej a škodoradostne sa uškrnul.

Hermiona sa sýpavo nadýchla, na chvíľu zadržala dych a potom vydýchla. „Nie," špitla úplne potichu. „Na metlu ma nedostaneš."

„Ale no tak, nebuď strachopud, Grangerová."

Pokrútila hlavou. „Myslím to vážne. Mám hrozný strach z výšok." Stavila by sa, že v tej chvíli bola bledá ako stena, ale on na to nedbal. Teda... buď si to fakt nevšimol, alebo to jednoducho ignoroval.

„No tak, nevyhováraj sa." Podišiel k nej, chytil ju za ruku a ťahal ju z pohovky. Vzpierala sa, ale neprinieslo jej to žiadne ovocie. Jednoducho proti nemu nemala šancu. Vlastne, zrejme by nemala šancu proti žiadnemu chlapovi, nuž, taký je údel ženy.

„Myslím to vážne!" snažila sa ho presvedčiť a do hlasu sa jej vkradola panika. Lenže on si asi stále myslel, že iba simuluje. Dotiahol ju von, postavil metlu do vzduchu a kázal jej sadnúť na ňu.

„Nie!" tvrdohlavo vyhŕkla, zvrtla sa a chcela odtiaľ odísť, ale on jej to nedovolil. Hádali sa najmänej pätnásť minút, keď sa Malfoy konečne vzdal, oduto sadol na metlu sám a vzlietol do výšky.

Hermiona si úľavne oddychla a pozorovala, ako Malfoy elegantne sviští vzduchom. Urobil pár koliečok nad morom, raz obletel ich dom, a potom sa vracal k nej. Všimla si však, že keď už bol dosť blízko, vôbec neznížil rýchlosť. Nechápavo zízala, ako sa na ňu rúti a až potom pochopila, čo má v úmysle. Avšak stihla ustúpiť iba o dva kroky, čo nebolo dosť na to, aby sa vyhla jeho rukám, ktoré ju schmatli za pás a posadil na metlu.

Nestihla ani zareagovať a už sa znova vznášali vysoko nad zemou. Hermiona úplne zdrevenela. Keď vravela, že sa hrozne bojí lietania, nevymýšľala si. Oboma rukami objala Malfoya a pevne sa k nemu pritisla.

„Hej, zadusíš ma!" prostestoval a jeho hlas bol jemne podfarbený pobavením. Avšak zrazu zacítil, ako sa Hermiona roztriasla, zaborila tvár do jeho krku a začala rýchlo prerývane dýchať.

„Si v poriadku?" s obavami sa spýtal a pre istotu okolo nej ovinul jednu ruku. Tou druhou držal rúčku metly.

Hermiona tuho stisla oči a ak to vôbec ešte bolo možné, privinula sa k nemu tesnejšie. „Prosím," zašepkala rozochvenými perami, „prosím, daj ma dole."

„Čo ti je? Trasieš sa."

„Daj ma dole!" vykríkla a ledva lapala po dychu.

Draco konečne pochopil, že niečo je naozaj zle, zvrtol metlu a rýchlo sa hnal na pláž k domu. Keď konečne zostúpil na zem, Hermiona otvorila oči, odlepila sa od neho a doslova sa zvalila na zem. So sklonenou hlavou kľačala na kolenách, oboma rukami sa opierala o teplý piesok a s pocitom, že sa svet scvrkol a pre ňu už nie je dostatok kyslíka, začala hyperventilovať.

„Hermiona?" vystrašene ju oslovil Draco a sklonil sa k nej.

Vedela, že potrebovala prestať lapať po dychu, upokojiť sa a začať normálne pomaly dýchať, ale nemohla. Pri záchvate úzkosti sa nemôžete upokojiť len preto, lebo to chcete. Zo strachu a nedostatku vzduchu v pľúcach sa jej naplnili oči slzami, ktoré začali rýchlo padať do piesku.

„Čo je s tebou? Čo mám urobiť?" pýtal sa s panikou v hlase, ale ona nebola v stave, kedy by mu mohla odpovedať.

Draco si teda rýchlo sadol vedľa nej do piesku, chytil ju za pás a položil do lona. Jej chrbát si oprel o svoju hruď a oboma rukami ju silno objal.

„Upokoj sa, Hermiona," dohováral jej a snažil sa minimalizovať jej triašku. „No tak, dýchaj so mnou. Nádych, výdych, nádych, výdych..."

Zopakoval to asi dvadsaťkrát, kým sa konečne zdalo, že sa trochu uvoľnila. Prestala sa triasť a jej dýchanie sa zosúladilo s jeho.

„Dobre," mrmlal jej pri uchu, „len pokojne."

Po tých slovách sa Hermiona konečne prebrala z oparu, ktorý ju separoval od vonkajšieho sveta a začala normálne uvažovať. V tej chvíli sa od neho okamžite odtiahla, odsadla si a svoj chrbát natočila smerom k nemu.

„Vypadni," povedala a utrela si uslzené líca.

„Hermiona, ja som... ja som nevedel, že..."

„VYPADNI!" vykríkla, nenechajúc ho dohovoriť.

Draco sa postavil, chvíľu sa ešte bezradne díval na jej chrbát, ale potom zodvihol zo zeme svoju metlu a odkráčal do domu.

000

Sedela na pláži až do západu slnka. Presunula sa bližšie k vode a nohy si nechala obmývať teplými vlnkami večerného mora. Draco ju z terasy znepokojene pozoroval a premýšľal nad tým, čo robiť. Nakoniec sa rozhodol, vzal z misky dve červené jablká a vybral sa k nej.

Sadol si vedľa nej, ale Hermiona sa ani nepohla. Chvíľu dokonca premýšľal, či si vôbec všimla, že tam je.

„Nie si hladná?" spýtal sa jej a podával jej jablko. Prijala ho, hoci sa neobťažovala pozrieť sa na neho. Iba načiahla ruku a počkala, kým jej ho do nej vloží.

Sedeli tam v tichosti asi desať minút. Ani jeden sa nepustil do svojho jablka a Draco sa cítil čoraz horšie. Zadíval sa na jej profil a čakal, kým sa k nemu otočí, ale nezdalo sa, že si vôbec všimla, že sa na ňu pozerá.

„Mrzí ma to," potichu povedal a ona sa strhla.

Otočila sa k nemu a skúmavo sa zahľadela do jeho tváre, ako keby niečo hľadala. Nebolo mu to veľmi príjemné a neubránil sa sklopeniu očí.

„Nevedel som, že máš fóbiu z lietania," ospravedlňujúco dodal. „Keby som to vedel, nikdy by som..."

„Nemám fóbiu z lietania," prerušila ho,"bojím sa výšok. A hovorila som ti to."

„Ja viem... mrzí ma to. Nemal som potuchy, že budeš tak reagovať."

Hermiona pokrčila plecami. Čo na to mala povedať? Nebolo nič, čo by mohla ešte dodať. V ruke stískala jablko, na ktoré vôbec nemala chuť a pohľad upierala do diaľky. Sledovala, ako more splýva s nočnou oblohou. Vôbec nešlo rozoznať, kde sa končila voda a kde začínalo nebo.

„Vždy si sa tak bála výšok?" prerušil ticho. Jeho hlas znel trochu priškrtene, ako keby bol príliš napätý.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. „Nie. Ale v detstve sa mi stal jeden nepekný zážitok a odvtedy sa toho strachu nedokážem zbaviť."

„Čo sa ti stalo?"

Povzdychla si a čelo si položila na pokrčené kolená, ktoré mala pritiahnuté k hrudi. „Nechcem o tom hovoriť," zamumlala.

Draco prikývol, hoci to nemohla vidieť a akceptoval jej rozhodnutie.

„Naozaj ma to mrzí," znova zopakoval po chvíli ticha a Hermiona zodvihla hlavu. Otočila k nemu hlavu s tým istým pátravým výrazom a nakoniec prikývla.

„Viem."

„Len som chcel, aby si čelila svojmu strachu. Keby som vedel, že je až taký veľký, tak by som..."

„Viem," prerušila ho Hermiona. „Síce si ma mal počúvnuť, keď som ti vravela, že sa bojím výšok, ale nemohol si vedieť, že môj strach je... patologický."

„Hej," vyhŕkla zrazu Hermiona po ďalších sekundách naplnenými tichom, „vedel by si nájsť súhvezdie Draka?"

Obaja zvrátili hlavu a zadívali sa na hviedznatú oblohu.

„Pravdepodobne predpokladáš, že to budem vedieť, ale tento raz ťa musím sklamať. O hviezdach viem ešte menej ako o varení."

Hermione sa nadvihol jeden kútik. „Nemôžem tomu uveriť! Naozaj existuje ešte niečo, čo dokonalý Draco Malfoy nevie," zvolala.

„Ty ma pokladáš za dokonalého?" spýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím a znova obrátil tvár k nej. „Som polichotený," strojene povedal a ona sa usmiala.

„Ja nie, ale ostatní ľudia ten dojem určite majú. Mne stačila jedna skúsenosť s tebou v kuchyni, aby som sa utvrdila v tom, že to tak nie je... a to ešte nehovorím o tom Človeče nehnevaj sa."

Draco si odfŕkol. „Aj tak si myslím, že si podvádzala," obvinil ju.

„Och, prosím ťa, vymysli si niečo lepšie!"

„Určite si nejako menila kocky."

Hermiona sa na neho na sekundu neveriacky zadívala a potom sa rozosmiala. „Áno a ukrývala som ich v podprsenke, nie?"

„Tak o tom už nič neviem, ale tie výhry sú proste podozrivé," seriózne jej oznámil a snažil sa, aby mu nemykalo kútikmi. Znova jej zdvihnúť náladu bolo to najmenej, čo mohol urobiť po tom, ako všetko tak kráľovsky pohnojil.

„Je ti zima?" spýtal sa, keď si všimol, že sa trochu striasla.

„Trošku," priznala. „Asi by sme už mali ísť dovnútra."

Už sa chystala vstať, keď ju Draco zastavil.

„Ešte chvíľu," požiadal ju, rýchlo si vyzliekol košeľu s dlhým rukávom, ktorú mal na sebe a podal jej ju. „Obleč si to."

Hermiona na chvíľu zaváhala, ale potom košeľu prijala. Keď si ju obliekla, okamžite jej začalo byť teplejšie a zrazu sa nevedela rozhodnúť, či sa má tešiť alebo ľutovať, že mal Draco pod tou košeľou oblečené ešte biele tričko.

„Takže, čo ma ešte čaká?" spýtal sa jej, keď sa obliekla a ona na neho nechápavo zadívala. „Myslím naše úlohy," vysvetlil.

„Aha. No, sama som prekvapená, ale práve si splnil ďalšie dve."

„Vážne? Čo to bolo?"

„Jedna z nich je sledovať v noci hviezdy, čo sme práve robili."

Čakal, kým bude pokračovať, ale ona sa iba mlčky dívala na hladinu osvetlenú žiarivým mesiacom. „A tá druhá?"

Usmiala sa a záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Nemusíš vedieť všetko."

„Ale no tak! Sú to predsa moje úlohy. Mám právo vedieť, čo som vlastne splnil."

„Ehm," vydala záporne znejúci zvuk.

Draco pokrútil hlavou. „Si vážne hrozne otravná."

Hermiona sa zachichotala. „Nehovor. Asi si sa ešte nestretol so sebou," povedala a postavila sa.

Draco ju prešiel zvedavým pohľadom. „Čo je?"

„Už mi je zima, poďme dovnútra," skoro mu prikázala, ale asi sa mu to nezdalo čudné, lebo neprotestoval a tiež sa postavil. Hermiona si však neuvedomila, že mala od neho ustúpiť a nechať mu trochu životného priestoru, pretože keď sa postavil, dostal sa veľmi nebezpečne blízko k nej.

Vlastne, zrejme by si to ani nebola uvedomila nebyť toho, že jeho samého to zarazilo a čudne sa na ňu zadíval. To ju donútilo uvedomiť si, že jeho tvár je bližšie, než by mala byť. Keď tam tak chvíľku stáli a panovalo medzi nimi trápne ticho, napadlo jej, že tá scénka sa začína podobať nejakému presladenému americkému braku. Radšej sa od neho rýchlo odtiahla a odkašľala si.

„Hm... myslím, že by sme mali ísť zajtra domov. Ak sa neobjavím v práci, vyhodia ma," povedala celá nesvoja, zvrtla sa a začala kráčať do domu.

Draco najprv zostal ohúrene stáť na mieste, ale potom sa prebral zo zadumania, dobehol ju a kráčal vedľa nej.

„Čo si sa tak náhle rozhodla, že chceš už ísť domov?" zmätene sa spýtal. Dúfal, že to nebolo kvôli tomu s tou metlou.

„Povedala som ti, musím sa vrátiť do práce. Hádam si si nemyslel, že tu ostaneme navždy?"

„Nie," zamumlal a možno mala iba halucinácie, ale vyznelo to trochu sklamane.

„Och, a, mimochodom, tvoja ďalšia úloha je urobiť niečo bláznivé. Hovorím ti to dopredu preto, lebo sa môžeš sám rozhodnúť, čo to bude. Tak o tom popremýšľaj a potom mi daj vedieť," povedala mu, keď otváral dvere do domu. Potom mu zaželala dobrú noc, vybehla po schodoch a zavrela sa do svojej izby.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermiona si práve varila čaj a premýšľala nad ďalším dňom zaplneným doháňaním všetkej práce, ktorá sa jej nakopila počas jej malej dovolenky, keď sa jej domom ozval zvonček. Vypala kanvicu, naliala horúcu vodu do hrnčeka a ponáhľala sa ku dverám. S trhnutím otvorila, lebo ten dotyčný znovu zazvonil a jej to pekne podráždilo nervy. Z miesta pred vchodom bolo vidieť, že svieti v kuchyni a že je zrejme už na ceste k dverám, takže ten človek vôbec nemal dôvod štvať ju neustálym ťukaním do vypínača zvončeka.

„Ahoj," prekvapene zvolala, keď zbadala, že pred dverami stojí Malfoy. Odvtedy čo sa vrátili spať do Londýna prešiel skoro týždeň a on sa jej vôbec neozval. „Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa trochu hlúpo, pretože vedela, že jej chýba spraviť ešte jednu úlohu... a jemu dve.

„Och, nie, prosím, nehovor mi, že musím splniť zase nejakú sprostú úlohu. Naozaj som mala dnes hrozne ťažký deň a na tvoje hlúposti nemám náladu," zastonala.

„Nie, nejde o teba," odpovedal jej vážnym hlasom. Až príliš vážnym a to ju donútilo zamračiť sa. „Smiem vojsť?"

„Samozrejme, poď dnu." Odstúpila a pustila ho. Zamierila do kuchyne, kde nechala na linke svoj čaj a on ju nasledoval. „Takže, čo potrebuješ?"

Zvrtla sa a nachytala ho, ako ju uprene pozoruje. Možno až príliš uprene a ona začínala premýšľať nad tým, či sa niečo nedialo. Prišiel sem len tak, tváril sa hrozne vážne a ešte na ňu aj podorivo hľadí. Niečo tu nebolo s kostolným poriadkom.

„Premýšľal som," začal trochu váhavo a hneď na to sa zasekol a pár sekúnd mlčal.

„O čom?" spýtala sa Hemriona, aby prerušila napäté ticho a možno aj preto, aby mu dodala odvahy. A možno preto, lebo ju proste nebavilo stáť tam v tichosti ako kôl v plote.

„Premýšľal som a rozhodol som sa, čo by mohla byť moja predposledná úloha – to bláznivé. Teda, ak si môžem vybrať, čo urobím. Nevravela si, že to jednoznačne musíš vybrať ty."

„To nie, je to na tebe," potvrdila. Pozerala na neho s očakávaním, že jej prezradí, čo sa chystá urobiť, ale on len mlčal a zízal na ňu. „Tak? Čo to je?"

Bozk.

To nepovedal. Slovo bozk sa vynorilo v jej mysli ako obrovský červený transparent, ktorý svieti na poplach vo chvíli, keď k nej bez najmenšieho varovania pristúpil a len tak ju pobozkal. Lenže vtedy už bolo na nejaké imaginárne varovania neskoro.

Hermiona sa asi milisekundu po tom,

o sa na ňu vrhol, rozhodla, že sa od neho odtrhne skôr, než ju to pohltí a ona stratí hlavu v tom ošiali, ale akonáhle si to prikázala, už bolo neskoro. Jeho drobné chvenie, jej zimomriavky a kradmé, nevinné dotyky bolo viac, než mohla zniesť s čistou hlavou.

Našťastie, Malfoy mal trochu triezvejšie uvažovanie a on bol ten, kto ich bozk prerušil, za čo ho Hemriona velebila a preklínala zároveň.

„Úloha splnená," zamrmlal zľahka zadychčane a ona omámene prikývla.

„Takže, toto bolo niečo ‚fakt bláznivé'?" bez dychu sa spýtala a oprela sa o linku trochu ďalej od neho. Alebo lepšie povedané spadla na ňu, čo bol následok chvenia v jej nohách.

Prikývol. „Myslím, že to rozhodne spadá do kolonky bláznivé. Čo je moja ďalšia úloha?"

„Čože?" Bola úlne mimo a skoro ho ani nepočúvala. Ale teraz keď sa to spýtal... Panebože, čo ju to posadlo, že si zmyslela, že jeho posledná úloha bude... Umrie, teraz určite umrie.

„Čo je moja posledná úloha? Som v ráži a celkom by sa mi hodilo, keby to už mám konečne z krku."

„Nechaj si niečo aj na zajtra," povedala tenkým hlasom a modlila sa, aby mu to stačilo a on sa tým prestal zaoberať. Lenže to by nemohol byť Malfoy.

„Neodídem, kým mi to nepovieš," tvrdohlavo prehlásil, čo viac-menej čakala.

Hermiona si povzdychla, sklonila hlavu a zamumlala: „Zamilovať sa."

„ČOŽE?"

Nevedela sa rozhodnúť, či to bolo prekvapené vykríknutie alebo zdesené, alebo niečo iné... Hermiona sa v tej chvíli cítila tak neuveriteľne trápne, že pocítila urgentnú potrebu začať sa okamžite obhajovať.

„Je to hlúpe, ja viem. Neviem, čo som si myslela, keď som robila ten zoznam a určite nemôžem skontrolovať, či si sa zamiloval alebo nie a nie je vôbec fér, že sa chcem takto starať do tvojho..."

„Už sa stalo," prerušil ju prekvapivo pokojným hlasom a ona prudko obrátila hlavu k nemu.

„Prosím?"

Nebola si vedomá toho, že sa s niekým stretával. Vlastne, ona o jeho osobnom živote veľa nevedela a pokojne mohol mať priateľku. Lenže toto nejako nepredpokladala aj na základe toho, že s ňou strávil niekoľko dní sám na ostrove. To jej to nevadilo? Alebo bola taká tolerantná?

Na odpoveď na jej otázky však nemusela čakať dlho. Kým sa v duchu čudovala, čo to je za ženskú, ktorá nechá svojho priateľa samého s inou ženou, on sa k nej znova priblížil a... dal jej frčku do nosa.

„To myslíš vážne? Samozrejme, že do teba," prehlásil tónom, ako keby si myslel, že nemá všetkých po hromade, rýchlo ju objal a znova ju pobozkal. Ani jej nedal šancu smrteľne sa na neho zamračiť a pošúchať si nos. Frčka do nosa! To bolo také infantilné!

Ďalších asi dvadsať minút strávili v podobnej polohe, pritisnutí na kuchynskej linke, kým jej čaj chladol položený vedľa nej. Potom sa od nej Malfoy rýchlo odtiahol a bral sa ku dverám so slovami, že má nejaké stretnutie kvôli práci. Hermiona ho omámene odprevadila ku dverám.

„Uvidíme sa zajtra?" spýtal sa jej tesne pred odchodom a keďže ona mala prakticky od ich prvého bozku mozog zahalený ťažkým oparom, nechápavo na neho civela a jediné,

o ju zachránilo od úplne idiotského výzoru, bolo, že pri tom nemala otvorené ústa.

„Načo?"

Usmial sa, ale nie tým pomstychtivým úškrnom. „Ešte ti predsa ostáva splniť poslednú úlohu," pripomenul jej a ona prikývla.

„Ach, áno. Ale mohol by si mi povedať čo to je, aby som sa mohla pripraviť. Ja som ti povedala," dodala ešte, lebo mala pocit, že sa chystá niečo namietať. Ale on iba pokrčil plecami.

„Fajn, ako chceš." Siahol do vrecka nohavíc a vytiahol malý papierik. „Urobiť bez rozmýšľania niečo, čo môže mať zničujúce následky," prečítal.

Hermiona sa usmiala. „Môžeš to považovať za splnené," vyhlásila, ale Malfoy sa zatváril trochu nechápavo. „Ten bozk," vysvetlila.

„Aha. A čo keby sme urobili niečo, čo môže mať zničujúce následky zajtra?" zvodne sa spýtal, uškrnul sa a aj napriek tomu, že sa Hermiona snažila vyzerať pobúrene, jeden kútik úst sa jej proti jej vôli zdvihol dohora.

„Radšej už choď," odporučila mu a zasmiala sa.

Už bol von z jej domu, keď sa ešte zastavil a otočil sa k nej. „Ešte jedna vec."

„Áno?" tázavo sa spýtala.

„Čo si si dala vtedy vytetovať? A kde?"

Hermiona sa uškrnula. „To sa nikdy nedozvieš."

Draco jej úškrn opätoval, ale ten jeho bol diabolskejší. „Stavím sa, že áno."

„Och, to si iba praješ," vrátila mu to a úsmev jej nezchádzal z tváre.

„Uvidíme," povedal skoro vyzývavo a pobozkal ju na pery. „Tak zajtra, Grangerová."

„Maj sa, Malfoy," pozdravila ho a zatvorila za ním dvere. Vytiahla z vrecka svoj zoznam úloh, preletela ho pohľadom a usmiala sa na neho. Musela nad tým všetkým neveriacky pokrútiť hlavou. Ako ju mohol dať dokopi s Malfoyom taký blbý nápad?


	11. Bonus

**10 vecí, ktoré musí vo svojom živote zažiť Daco Malfoy:**

Postaviť snehuliaka

Spievať v karaoke bare

Zahrať si Scrabble

Bosý sa prechádzať po lúke

Navariť alebo napiecť pre niekoho – bez prútika

Zaplávať si nahý v mori

Povedať prepáč a myslieť to úprimne

Sledovať v noci hviezdy

Urobiť niečo fakt bláznivé

Zamilovať sa

**10 vecí, ktoré musí vo svojom živote zažiť Hermiona Grangerová:**

Urobiť niečo zákerné

Stráviť celú noc v baroch a na diskotékach v pracovný deň

Opiť sa

Nechať sa potetovať

Spáchať vandalizmus

Nechať sa zatknúť

Odísť z práce uprostred dňa bez oznámenia a urobiť si výlet na neznáme miesto

Zahrať si vyzliekací poker

Čeliť svojmu strachu z lietania

Urobiť bez rozmýšľania niečo, čo môže mať zničujúce následky


End file.
